


A Game of Power and Control

by Il_Valentino



Category: Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Il_Valentino/pseuds/Il_Valentino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern day setting of the powerful Borgia family, focused mainly on Cesare/Lucrezia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> My first time ever writing a fanfic (or any fic, for that matter) so please, don't go too hard on the newbie!  
> AU setting with a possibility to become a few chapters long.
> 
> I just love those two together, hope you like :)

He has her pinned to the wall of the corridor right outside their bedroom doors, arms wrapped tightly around each other, hands moving feverishly all over as they're indulged in a passionate, ceaseless kiss. Already aroused beyond reason, breathing heavily, Cesare slides his big, warm palm over Lucrezia's breasts, down her belly, on its way further on to the ultimate pleasure spot, but she just chuckles and lightly slaps it off. He grumbles at this unexpected obstacle, being denied his sweet, satisfactory sensation.

"Not now, my love, I have a surprise for you" Lucrezia smiles mischievously and lightly bites his lower lip. 

"Well then, just let me unwrap, and unravel, and _devour_ it..." his hands start at the buttons of her jeans, but again are denied access.

"I mean it. I have something in mind, but to get it, you'll just have to be patient a little bit more" she kisses his neck lightly as Cesare grimaces at her in protest. "And you'll like it very," - another kiss on his neck, "Very" - light brush of her tongue, " _Very_ much" - teeth grazing playfully at the sensitive spot under his ear. 

Cesare's hard on is ready to rip his jeans open. "You're really not making it easy for me, Lucrezia" He moans in her ear, his hands settled on cupping her breasts for the moment. "Especially since I haven't had a moment alone with you this past few days, with father's errands to run and your busy schedule... You know what you _do_ to me, and you seem to enjoy watching me in agony for you." His turn to bite her. 

"Always assuming the worst about me, aren't you, brother?" Lucrezia teases him, sliding a hand down to the pulsating bulge in his pants, rubbing it firmly for just a moment, and then, pulling away from his lips and his hands, repositions herself just out of reach for him.

"Monster." 

"Thank you." She blows a kiss his way as she disappears behind the door of her room with a devilish smile. 

Cesare fumes for a few moments staring at her closed door, then with a tortured sigh decides to capitulate at present, his attacks proven futile. He walks idly to the modern kitchen of the Borgia family house (a mansion would be more of an accurate term), pours himself a glass of wine to calm his excitement and lets his mind wander.

To the impartial outside observer, the Borgias were the epitome of a modern successful family in blissful happiness, with his father Rodrigo Borgia - a Supreme court judge candidate and at his side Vannozza - their mother, the gracious lady chairing various charity organizations, always refined, polite and perfectly in place. 

Then there are their children - the eldest Cesare - devastatingly handsome, dark, tall, twenty two-year-old son, with long wavy brown hair brushing his broad shoulders and deep dark eyes that seem to look right through you (much like Vannozza's own ones); then there's Juan - just a year younger than Cesare, with a natural boyish charm and lighthearted, easygoing attitude towards life, and a dazzling smile that can captivate even the most grave of people, slightly shorter than his older brother, but still very attractive in his own right; then the beautiful pearl of the family - their sister, Lucrezia - seventeen and gorgeous, with golden blond hair streaming down her back, light, smooth, milky-satiny skin and huge, captivating grey-blue eyes, a gracious siren in human form; and then last, the youngest sibling - Gioffre, a high school boy of fifteen, who was currently spending a year abroad on a school program. There they were - picture perfect, always in the spotlight, always careful not to be muddied by any hint of public scandal.

" _Scandal._ " Cesare silently sneers to himself. If they only could see behind the gated community's fences of the family mansion and behind the carefully laid glossy exterior of the family's public image... Well, things would look very different for sure.

His father's political machinations, corrupt interests and latest scheme for election rigging, relying heavily on Cesare's own unreserved and unquestionable support and aid as his father's trusted 'advisor' in shadow; Juan's complete lack of responsibility and goals in life, aside from enjoying a blissful life going through the family's fortune and mounting every stripper, hooker, or generally attractive female met at the latest booze and coke filled party; his mother and father's polite, but cool detachment (due to Rodrigo's numerous short-lived affairs) and Vannozza's boredom and general tiredness of playing the always picture-perfect wife and mother...

And, of course, the one secret that would be sure to make the whole idyllic picture crumble straight to the depths of hell - his and his angelic sister's own worst transgression, not only breaking family rules, but also every moral code there ever was on earth.  
Cesare's been in love with her for as long as he can remember - deep, all-consuming, do-anything-for-her, irrational and immoral love. He remembers the moment when he found out that she felt it too, that it was not only his own burden to bear, that he should surely go to hell (not that he believes in one, except the one here, in this very world) but not before he can taste the real heaven here, on earth, on Lucrezia's sweet hot lips, on her silken skin, on her divine body. All the shame, the fear, the guilt, the repressed desires burning inside his chest were set free, liberated, and he felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders and he had just sunk in the whirlpool of her tender, yet fiery love.  
And now... Now, there is nothing that could tear him apart from Lucrezia, nothing to make him turn his back on her, on them, on their love, even if it meant a lifetime of hiding and glances over their shoulders in fear of being discovered. Because their feelings, once admitted, are a force impossible to quench, burning them both from within, they are pure in their unconditional devotion, though provoking most impure and carnal acts of lust at every convenient moment they can find. 

"Ah... you will drive me to the nuthouse..." Cesare sighs to himself, deep in thought over his glass.

"I've got news for you brother - talking to yourself, you're already halfway there." Juan snickers behind him, abruptly ending his trans. 

"You're the expert" Cesare darts right back at his brother. 

"C'mon darling brother - what's on your _pristine_ mind tonight? Girl trouble? Some new hot pussy's come your way and you can't figure out a way to get into her panties? You know I can help you with some useful tips" Juan grins across the counter, getting himself a beer.

"Sure, and when I want you expert advice on how to easily remove stripper glitter without a shower or burning sensations when I pee, you'll be the first one I come to." Cesare leaves his brother in the kitchen.

"Suit yourself!" Juan yells after him.

 

***

 

The next day Cesare finally manages to flop himself in one of the living room cozy armchairs in front of the fireplace very late in the afternoon. He has spent the morning attending his law school classes (his father's diligently laid plan for his future, following in his own footsteps, without any regard of what Cesare's own desires might be) and the bigger part of the afternoon attending to his father's affairs. His task at hand was collecting valuable information about politicians and senators willing to support Rodrigo's future seat in the Supreme court, and the necessary actions to be taken in order to persuade the ones that still remain hesitant; so he took to it with the diligence expected of him. 

As a result of his busy day, his temples are starting to throb and he relaxes in the soft cushions, covering his eyes with his palm. In his head he is considering the possibilities that the future holds for the family, the possible outcome of every scenario for his father's position, the impact his highly demanding official post will surely have on all their lives... Then he tiredly shakes all those thoughts away and another, far more pleasant and light one starts to form in his mind as the scent of citruses and flowers and jasmine lingers on his senses. His favourite sister Lucrezia... He smiles and opens his eyes only to see her golden strands spilling above his face as she leans to kiss him lightly. 

"Did you have a good day, my love?" She smiles radiantly over him.

"It's about to get a lot better" Cesare growls playfully as he snatches her waist and pulls her on top of his body, biting her lip lightly.

"Cesare, Lucrezia, dinner, now!" Vannozza's voice comes from the dining room, interrupting their little intimate moment. Lucrezia laughs cheerfully as she gets up and straightens her blouse, leaving Cesare to sigh in desperation in the chair.

" I cannot catch a break!" 

"Oh cheer up, brother, I still have my surprise for you. And perhaps I will give it to you tonight, after dinner... if you're a _good boy_." She winks at him and turns around to leave the room. Cesare watches her perfect ass and hips sway lightly from side to side as she walks away, then peels himself off the chair and follows her, smiling to himself. 

The whole family is sitting and chattering in the spacious dining room, with Rodrigo at the head of the table, deep into plans and political strategies and PR campaigns to be set in motion, at the other side their mother, nodding supportively and just shifting her attention towards any of the children from time to time. Juan is babbling on to a slightly bored Cesare about some new nightclub he has found, the best one in the city (the third one to take this highly honorable title this week), that he simply must take his brother; Lucrezia is looking at them amused to no end as she watches Cesare's utterly blank stare at Juan, before she decides that he has suffered enough and lightly runs her nails up his leg, from the knee to his thigh and groin under the table. The shift in his position is immediate, he is fully alert in an instance, slightly leaning forward against the table. Juan, as usually, oblivious to anything that doesn't concern him directly, takes it as a sign of unmistakable interest in his words and goes on with even greater enthusiasm, as Lucrezia's hand under the table is now rubbing her brother's crotch , teasing him mercilessly, with an angelic smile on her pretty face. Cesare is sitting still as if suddenly turned to stone, afraid that even the slightest movement will betray his erection to the rest of the table. 

"If you'll excuse me, I'm quite full and I have homework to attend to" Lucrezia stands up and gives everyone her charming smile. "Good night." She leans to kiss Cesare's cheek on her way out and he feels her hot breath in his ear when she whispers "I'll be waiting for you upstairs. Don't take too long."

His heart is pounding to his chest and he takes the napkin to cover the bulge in his jeans when not two minutes later he jumps up and leaves the rest of the family with some mumbled excuse.

He takes the stairs three at a time and immediately finds himself in front of Lucrezia's bedroom door, not bothering to knock before quietly slipping in. She smiles at him devilishly, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"You will _so_ be punished for this, you little beast..." He approaches her with a menacing glint in his eyes and she chuckles, pushing him to sit down at the edge of the bed.

"Will I, now?" She stands in front of him, between his legs and slowly and seductively starts taking off her blouse, still smiling. He leans back, decided to enjoy the beautiful display, at first relaxed, then, suddenly leaning forward again to look more closely at his sister's now naked belly, his eyes wide with shock. 

On her silky smooth white skin, to the right of her belly-button and going all the way down, sneaking under the waistband of her shorts, his eyes follow branches with flowers blossoms, intricately intertwined together, forming a freshly heeled tattoo. 

"So? What do you think, my love?" Lucrezia laughs at the shock and desire that are shifting in his eyes.

"How... when... how did you... oh my God" Cesare stutters, his eyes still wide with surprise. "When did you get it?" He finally settles for. 

"A few days ago, as an early birthday present. You know, when you turn 18, you just have to make something memorable. And I wanted this for as long as I can remember. So, do you find it _pleasing_?" 

"Oh my fucking God. Father will kill you if he finds out, you know that, right?" He draws her closer and runs his fingers gently over the ink. 

"Really? This is what you think he'll kill me for, while your hands are at my naked, hot body, in my bedroom?" She laughs whole-heartedly. "But still, you haven't seen _all_ of it yet " His fingers slide her panties and shorts slowly down and his breath catches with excitement when he follows the lines down, along the hipbone, almost to her clit. Without even thinking, he pulls her closer and places his lips on the start of it, licking and nipping hungry with desire on his way down. She moans lightly at the touch, burying her fingers in his soft hair. 

"You'll drive me insane some day, Lucrezia... so fucking hot..." His mouth hungrily finds its way to her clit and her legs shiver with the sensation. His hand strokes her breast and gently slides over her side, further down, cupping her perfect ass, then slowly up her soft inner thigh until it finally reaches in the heat between her legs. His tongue making slow circles around her swollen clit, his fingers feel how wet she is and lightly stroke along her crevice, teasing but not quite enough, until suddenly he presses two fingers inside her, which slide softly and sink into the heat. She tries to choke back the cry in her throat, but the hot wave of pleasure surging over her is just overwhelming and she lets her head fall back, moaning uncontrollably.  
He picks up the pace with his tongue, flicking and sucking and ravishing her, as his fingers go deeper and harder inside her, with a steady rhythm that matches his own wildly beating heart. He knows she can't handle much longer as he feels her whole body tightening and pulsating uncontrollably, so wet that he feels his whole hand soaked with her pleasure; he smiles lustily into her without skipping a beat with his hungry mouth. 

Her body is writhing, arching, gasping, shaking out of control as the sensation of his touches becomes too much to bear and she falls over the edge, the explosion of unimaginable pleasure spreading like a shockwave across every centimeter of her, from the tip of her toes to her fingers, grasping her brother's hair desperately. 

Cesare looks up to her face and smiles as he lets her ride out her orgasm, then he starts placing slow, lazy kisses across her belly as one hand caresses her skin softly, the other - soaked with her juices, lightly slips out of her, causing a shiver to run up her spine. 

After a few seconds Lucrezia manages to steady herself, her chest breathing hard, as she takes the hand that have just brought her to ecstasy and slowly and thirstily places her hot mouth around it, sucking and tasting her own pleasure on him, while looking him dead in the dark eyes. 

The sight almost makes him come. He gasps out when her hands deftly start to undo his jeans, brushing lightly against his already throbbing cock. Once he is free of his pants, she pushes him back on the bed with a sudden animal ferocity that forces an excited groan to escape his lips, climbing on top of him and straddling him firmly with her legs, hands digging into his muscular chest.

Fascinated with the moment, breathless, he watches as she lowers her hips onto him and takes him up inside her insatiably, engulfing the whole length of his rock hard cock with one swift motion, relishing the sensation it spreads throughout her body. His thrusts quicken their pace, soon reaching an exalted rate. One hand on her waist and the other against her clit, her nails digging his back desperately , leaving red traces in the burning skin, their bodies entangled in a breathless symphony of mutual pleasure reaching its peak, until, with choked back cries, they explode into shudders, uncontrollably falling into the abyss of their fulfilled desires, into each other. 

Lying on top of each other, they just try to catch their breath for a few moments, before their senses start functioning again and Lucrezia breaks the silence.

"You know, brother, I think you got a little distracted and you missed the essence of my... birthday present to myself. It's not just about the pretty picture..." Her voice trails off as she's playing with a strand of his hair. 

"The essence, sis?" He doesn't seem to understand.

"Take a closer look." She bites her lip, looking suddenly uncertain and determined at the same time, a strange flame burning in her eyes.

Confused by this sudden change, he props himself on his elbows and looks down at her body, his fingers start trailing the branches again until they come to a part that he didn't notice before, dismissing it as just an intricate detail in the design. Then he finally sees it - the letter 'C' entwined into the delicate branches and blossoms into her silken skin. 

Her gaze is fixed on him, waiting, expecting, hoping for his reaction when he lifts his head to look at her, astounded and struggling to find words to speak.

"Is that..." He chokes, not sure how to finish the sentence. 

"Yes. I've marked myself with you, my love. I have always borne your mark, in my soul, in my heart. It was only natural for me to mark my body with your name... Because I belong only to you, Cesare. Only yours. And in some odd way, I feel like it gives me strength to know that even if we have to pretend to be just ordinary siblings in front of the whole world, underneath it all we will always know... that we belong to no one else, but each other. I will always know and feel it, burning on my skin." She's looking into his eyes with her own huge, bottomless grey-blue ones, much more naked and unguarded now than a few moments ago, when he was undressing her body in his hands.

There are no words to describe the look in Cesare's eyes when he hold her close to his chest and starts placing desperate kisses her golden locks. 

"I will never let you go, Lucrezia... never. Let the whole world deem it as immoral and wrong... I will always find a way to be with you, I swear. I'm so past the point where I can turn back now... there's only one way, my love, ahead, and your love is an inevitable part of that, of me. God, if you only knew how far I'm willing to go just to make you happy... I always need to be the one that makes you happy, Lucrezia. You are _mine_." He captures her lips and kisses them deeply, passionately, possessively. 

"And you are mine." She smiles, "I think I also left a mark on you, my love" she giggles as her fingers run up his back, red traces of her nails still lingering on his skin, igniting at the touch. "Although mine, I think, will fade a lot quicker..."

"Then you must make sure to renew them, soon" He smiles and swoops down to kiss her.


	2. Adversaries

The eldest Borgia is sitting in his heavily book-laden office, official-looking papers and letters scattered all over the solid mahogany desk, head buried in his hands, deep in thought, when a distinct knock on the door takes him out of his trance. Rodrigo bids the visitor in and a moment later Cesare enters the almost oppressive room.

"You wanted to see me, father."

"Yes, yes, sit down, my son. We have some important matters do discuss, as you perhaps already know."

Cesare remains silent, looking at his father inquiringly. 

"I don't need to tell you that we are at a crucial point, Cesare, not just in my career, but in this family's future. Future, which will be decided soon enough, so _we_ must make sure the all the odds are in our favor and the outcome is exactly the one we've been preparing so vigorously for. There is no room for mistakes, not when the stakes are this high. We must ensure that my nomination for the Supreme Court goes through smoothly and that we get the required majority of the Senate to back it up. After months of hard work, we are closer to achieving our goal than ever, but we still must rely on Giovanni Sforza's benevolence. We seem to have reached an understanding that is going to be further discussed and hopefully set in motion at the Senate's gala this week, where we'll have a chance to further strengthen our ties. "

"So, on Friday we'll all enjoy a pleasant night sucking up to senator Sforza. Lovely." 

"Honestly, Cesare, no need to be so blunt. We all have to do what we must. Regardless, the question of Della Rovere still remains. He simply has to stop fighting my nomination and that's where you come in, my son. I trust you to go and meet with the stubborn senator, try to... _persuade_ him and make him see our cause is just. Remind him that I value loyalty highly and his support, should he grant it, will not be underestimated, once the time comes. I need you to be very convincing, Cesare, but whatever you do, _do not_ antagonize him if he fails to see our point. Not just yet... He is a crucial part of the game and may cause irreparable damage if handled the wrong way."

"I must be exceptionally gentle with him, then." Cesare snickers. 

"I trust you to be. Here's the address where you can find him, the sooner it's done, the better."

"And what if he refuses?"

"We'll have to plan our next move with extreme care and act at once... but let's hope it doesn't get to that. Off you go now."

"I will do my utmost not to disappoint you, father." Cesare gets up and leaves Rodrigo back to his racing thoughts. 

 

***

 

Cesare pulls up in his black Q7 in front of the pompous-looking colonial building and looks down at the address again. Well, this seems to be the place. He casts a quick glance in his rearview mirror, but the surrounding streets seem to be nothing out of the ordinary, so he gets out of the car and through the door labeled Bellona Private Gentleman's Club. The door-keeper politely inquires after the cause of his visit, since his appearance gives out he's obviously not a member. 

"I'm here to see senator Giuliano Della Rovere."

"Very good, sir, and is he expecting you?"

"I do not believe so." Cesare can't resist the little smirk that plays on his lips. 

"If you would just wait one moment, sir..." The man disappears up the stairs behind massive carved-oak doors for a few moments, then returns to Cesare. 

"Right this way, sir." He gestures and Cesare follows him to the lavishly decorated salon, where he is directed to a table with two armchairs by the window, one of which is occupied by a slightly amused Della Rovere. 

He takes the vacant chair before the senator's studying gaze and assumes a comfortable position, as if the current meeting is the most common occasion. 

"I must admit I'm not surprised to see you here, Mr. Borgia. In fact, I was beginning to wonder when I would be _graced_ with your family's visit." Della Rovere smiles at him, eyes still studying him thoroughly. 

The hairs on the back of his neck stand up and Cesare has a nagging feeling that he's about to go into a battle already lost, but he decides to ignore his instinct for now. After all, he has a carefully laid plan that he has solemnly promised his father to follow. 

"I guess it was really a matter of time before we met, senator. _My father_ is currently a very busy man, as I'm sure you know, so he has sent me to convey his offer of... _partnership_. He deeply admires you perseverance and dedication to official state matters, although you may have not always been on the same side. And perhaps, if you consider it carefully, there is no need for such division of sides; after all, you are both working and striving for the betterment of this great nation of ours, are you not?" Cesare flashes him one of his most dazzling smiles.

"I see... And how, if I may ask, would this _"betterment"_ going to work?"

"With the election of my father as Supreme Court candidate, surely a most suitable choice, he will be constantly working on improving on the legislative system, not without the need of a trusted advisor and adherent at his side; one to share not only the great responsibilities that come with this office but also the many, _many_ rewards and benefits it offers. Think about it, senator. We could really use someone with your determination and vision, and, I can assure you, your _contribution_ will not be overlooked when the time comes."

"And you think I'm your man." Della Rovere's expression remains unfathomable. 

"We _hope_ you're our man." For a few moments Cesare just sits in the tense silence, looking at Della Rovere intently. 

"Well, you're _wrong_." The words are calm and yet seem to pierce the air between the two men. 

"The Borgias and your corrupt, deceitful, manipulative and unscrupulous father are the worst thing that could ever happen to the Supreme Court and I _will not_ find a moments rest before I can prevent this disaster from happening. You may have bribed, threatened and extorted your way up to here, Cesare Borgia, but now you _will_ have to face the cold, harsh reality that I will _never ever_ compromise my integrity and honor so. You tell that Borgia snake that I will not rest until I see him right back in the gutter, _where he rightfully belongs_. I believe this meeting is over."

Cesare gets up from the table but before he leaves, he turns to Della Rovere one last time.

"Be careful, senator... You're playing with fire and if you're not careful, you may get _burned_." His words are very quiet but there's a dangerous flame burning in his dark eyes; and before Della Rovere has a chance to answer, he disappears out the door.

 

***

 

Cesare paces to his car and slams the door as he gets in. He closes his eyes, breathing heavily, fists clenched, anger filling his insides. He sits still for a few moments trying to calm himself down, to resist the urge to go back and strangle Della Rovere with his bare hands in front of all those men. So, he failed in his highly delicate mission. Not that there ever was even a remote chance of success, not with this fanatic man, hell-bent on hating their entire family, but he knows his father will ultimately see it as his failure - failure to protect, to ensure the stable future of the family, of Rodrigo's rise to political power. Now, he knows, drastic measures will have to be taken to assure they remained afloat. 

He sighs and opens his eyes, his face grim with determination to go and face his father's wrath. He puts the key in and is about to start the car, when he glimpses the now familiar nondescript black sedan that seems to have followed him everywhere today, parked a few blocks away, patiently waiting for him to make a move. 

He considers the situation for a moment, then starts the car and calmly drives off, making a few lazy turns across the neighborhood, until he reaches a familiar coffee place and pulls up in front. He smiles to himself as he watches the black car stopping at the other corner just a few moments later; Cesare gets out and walks inside. He fiddles about for some time, looking aloof and distracted, then slips quietly out the back door of the place. He goes round the back of the building, crosses the street carefully and crouches behind some garbage cans just a couple of meters away from his persecutor. He sees the top of a redhead mass of hair in the driver's seat and briefly thinks his plan over, eventually just deciding to go for it; in a mere two seconds he has opened the back door quietly and his powerful hands are now clenched tight on the redheaded man's throat. Struggling and gasping for air, the man looks him dead in the eyes in the rearview mirror, some strange mix of fear for his life and admiration fighting in his stare. 

"Who sent you?" Cesare snarls in his ear, without loosening his grip.

The man fights for his breath and tries to answer - "Della..." he chokes, " _Rovere_." 

"Of course. I should've expected it, really. So, you have to follow my every move?"

"Yes..." Another gasp, "and..." his face starts turning blue, so Cesare slightly releases his throat, still maintaining control over the situation. 

"And?"

"And take you out, if the need arises." He's still looking right into Cesare's eyes. 

"So, you're an assassin."

"The best one you can find." Despite the death grip on his throat, he manages a slight smile.

"You failed with me. Obviously you're not _that_ good."

"Only because I never really wanted to succeed." In a swift motion Cesare finds himself pressed to the window of the car, knife at his neck. "You see, I have been watching you for some time now, and I must say I find the thought of working for you quite more... intriguing. The senator can be quite a boring employer. And I need the thrill."

Cesare stares at his attacker in shock. "So you offer to work for me?!"

"Yes, if that suits you. I assure you there's no one better at what I do. If I don't want you to see me, you never will, right up to the point where you're lying lifeless in the back seat of some highly indistinguishable car." The thought seems to amuse the assassin.  
"So, I believe you have a need for my services and my discretion. What do you say?" He releases Cesare from his grip and hands him the knife, grinning. 

Cesare quickly comes to himself and presses the knife to the other man's throat in turn."I could just kill you now and save myself the trouble."

"You could, but we both know you need me."

Cesare assesses the situation for a moment and finally lowers the blade.

"Fine. I think I actually may have a job for you, very soon. For now I need you to watch carefully and inform me of the good senator's movements, plans, anything of interest really."

"Looking forward to it, then." 

Cesare opens the door and steps onto the curb, before turning back to the driver. 

"Won't you at least tell me your name?"

"Micheletto." 

He drives off into the city, leaving Cesare to ponder on the events of this rather strange day. He shakes his head and smiling to himself, gets back to his car. After all, he remembers that he still has to face his father and inform him of the current ordeal. His smile fades quickly as he starts the car.


	3. Altercations

Back at the family house Cesare paces nervously back and forth while waiting for his father, his thoughts racing over the events of the day. In an attempt to steady his uneasy mind, he absent-mindedly takes his phone out of his pocket and scrolls over the main headlines of the day, without really noticing anything in particular, until a story finally catches his attention. 

With a deep sigh he taps on the article " _Police raid shuts down another high class brothel, Supreme court judge candidate's son caught with his pants down_ " and sinks into the text with a grave expression. _Great._ There are the "escorts" in handcuffs, taken out by policemen, and, of course, there's Juan in all his glory. _Fucking awesome. Just what this day needed to get even better._

Well, at least it's a relatively minor story in a not all that well known news site, he tries to calm himself, although deep inside he knows that once the press got to it, there's little they can do to stop it from spreading like wildfire. 

His grim thoughts are interrupted by Rodrigo's arrival, and he seems anxious to get the latest scoop on the affairs of the day as soon as he sees his son standing in front of his study. 

"Cesare! So, do you have news for me?" He opens the door and urges his son inside with anticipation written all over his face."Well?"

"I have." Cesare pauses for a brief moment, as if looking for the right words. "Bad news, I'm afraid. The good senator in determined to ruin your election, father. I tried reasoning with him, tried making him see what he would gain from an alliance with us, but the truth is his support was never really an option."

"What?!" Rodrigo looks at him frantically. "Are you sure you've done everything you could? Everything?!"

"Yes, father." He punctuates each word with the intensity it deserves. "Look, if you want, you could blame it on me, but the truth is the man hates our guts. Simple as that." He returns his father's piercing gaze without shifting his eyes, without blinking. 

Finally, Rodrigo seems reassured a bit more and waves away his words."This isn't the time to place blame, Cesare, what we must do now is come up with a new game plan and take actions at once. What we need is a new ally, someone to weigh out that subversive bastard Della Rovere..."

"You know, I could take care of that whole problem. If you just give me the word... it could be arranged. You wouldn't have to do or know a thing." His gaze is stern and focused on his father, waiting for any reaction on his part. 

" _You_ would take care of it? _Take care of it?!_ Have you gone insane?! Do you know, do you even realize what would that mean? That you would start a war? That we will lose everything if a scandal were to reach the public, the senate? I gave you this task because I needed a trusted and skilled advisor, not a thug!" Rodrigo's face is red with anger and his eyes flash angrily at his eldest son. "There will be no more talk of that. If such a time comes, a time for drastic measures, I will be the one to make the decision. Is that clear?"

Cesare opens his mouth to protest but then reconsiders his position and merely nods. "Yes, father."

"Good. Now, where's your brother? Haven't seen him in two days and we need all the brains we have to come up with a new course of action."

"Well, I don't know his exact whereabouts but if I had to guess, I'd go with city jail." The mockery in his voice is obvious even to his father.

"WHAT?!" 

Cesare hands him his phone and waits calmly as Rodrigo's eyes widen with shock more and more with each sentence he reads."How can he do this... I don't understand..."

"Juan does what Juan wants. Always has. I don't even see why you are surprised."

"He knows how important this moment is for me, for our family... He wouldn't do such a thing..."

"Yeah, he would. This is classic Juan."

"And you, do you have to be so snide? Why couldn't you just support you brother in his difficulties? We are a family, and you two don't stop bickering day and night! Can't you see that Juan needs guidance, needs your support?"

"Juan needs many things, my support is hardly one of them."

"Stop it! I will not have you mocking your own brother! What is the matter with you? Juan has always wanted you approval, you're acknowledgement, you're his bigger brother for God's sake; and it has always been you and Lucrezia in your own little world, ever since she was born. You two just wouldn't let anyone else in and left Juan outside, always at an arm's length!"

"Leave Lucrezia out of this! Juan's stupidity is not her fault!"

"There you go, always defending her even if she's not being accused of anything; why can't you do that for your own brother?"

"Because he's never done one thing in his life to deserve it."

"Enough! I will not have this! You are a family and you _will support_ each other whether you like it, or not! Now we're going to sort this mess with Juan out, and on Friday we will be at the Senate's gala as a loving, united and happy family; Juan with a respectable date, your sister in proper clothes and _you_ \- a polite and loving brother. You will all be _on your best behavior_ and I will hold you personally responsible! Now go!"

Biting back his response, Cesare just shakes his head and leaves under his father's angry gaze. 

 

***

 

On Friday night he knocks on his sister's door, already dressed in his impeccable dark suit that makes his handsome features stand out even more against the luxurious fabric, perfectly polished except for his long locks left to fall freely around his neck. 

"Lucrezia? Are you ready?"

"Come in, Cesare, I'll be out in a minute."

He shuts her door on his way in and sits on the edge of the bed to wait, as she is putting final strokes on her makeup in the bathroom. 

"So, I heard Juan has a date this fine evening? A _respectable_ one, as father put it." Lucrezia chuckles behind the half-closed bathroom door. 

"Penelope McAllen." Cesare suppresses a smirk.

"You're kidding! Judge McAllen's daughter? What on earth possessed her to want to go out with Juan?"

"I suspect father did. Anyway, it should make a most entertaining sight. I'm taking bets on how long before she dumps him publically." 

"So, easy money?" She laughs joyfully. "There, all done with the makeup. Whatcha think?" 

She comes out and leans against the doorframe, hand on her waist, smiling playfully. Her long golden hair is sleek and shiny, falling heavy like a waterfall of liquid gold on her back, her makeup is actually very moderate, but even in its little amount manages to accentuate her seductive catlike beauty, her lush and black lashes and her glistening lips. She's wearing a black dress to her knees that hugs and sculpts every curve of her body, from her luscious thighs to her round and plump breasts, their upper part covered lightly and suggestively in a layer of black lace peeking under the bustline of the dress, thin straps adorning her exquisite shoulders, _just begging to be bitten and licked_ , her toes colored with red polish in her sky high black sandals with just two tiny straps holding them in place, one across her ankle and the other across her toes. 

"My god, Lucrezia..." Cesare's eyes hungrily drink her in from her head to her delicious little toes that he wants to suck so bad right now. "That's your idea of a _proper_ outfit?" He's torn between his desire to rip her dress apart with his teeth right this instant and the desire to see the expression on his father's face at the sight.

"Don't you like it?"

"You're fucking gorgeous."

"And you don't think it's proper? Technically, I'm covered almost to my feet." Her smile is teasing as she closes on her brother. "Zip me up, please." She turns around in front of him, baring her pale smooth back under the long zipper of the dress that goes all the way to the small of her back. 

_Fuck._ He knows they have no time before someone comes up to see if they're ready to go, yet he has no blood left in his brain as he reaches up and slides his fingertips down her spine and feels her back arch as she lean into his touch. 

"Cesare, Lucrezia, we're leaving! Come down now!" Vannozza's voice interrupts him.

"Fuck. We have to go before someone comes up." His fingers slowly work the zipper as they caress her back on the way up. 

"I know. But just so you know how much I love you, I'll give you a little something to think about during the evening." She turns around and kisses him fiery, then working her way to his ear, she grazes his lobe lightly with her teeth and sucks it for a moment. Just before she pulls back she whispers in his ear "By the way, I'm going commando tonight." 

She laughs at his tortured expression and moan as she exits the room.


	4. Green-eyed Monster's Rise

Their Lincoln limo comes to a stop in front of the Thomas Jefferson building and a valet opens the door to their father under a blizzard of flashes and clicks from the throngs of reporters and photographers behind the velvet ropes of the entrance. Rodrigo descends from the car and offers Vannozza his hand, taking her to pose for a picture for the press with his most gracious smile, followed by Juan who, after being shot a warning glance from his father, suddenly remembers to give his hand to his expectant date - a tall, slender, dark-haired girl, refined and elegant in her lilac gown, nothing like the usual choice of female companions he would pick for himself - and with her on his arm they also step in the whiz of pictures being taken. Juan's smile somehow still manages to look like he's just swallowed a whole lemon. 

Cesare turns to Lucrezia next to him. "Are you ready, sis?"

"No, but let's do it anyway." She sighs and they join the rest in front of the press for a perfect depiction of _the perfect family._

After their father is done with the necessary pleasantries, they all head inside the beautifully decorated, stately Great Hall where more formalities follow before they are led inside to their table. 

Cesare and Lucrezia walk hand in arm a few steps behind the rest of the party, talking quietly and looking around the room.

"So, do you see anything that catches your interest, sis?"

"Let's see... Boring old people talking to more boring old people. Fascinating, really. I could not imagine a better way to spend Friday night." She turns to look at him so solemnly that he can't help bursting into laughter, which earns him a few scolding looks from the nearby guests.

"That's why I'm here, to make sure the old gentlemen don't bore with their official, stick-up-their-ass attention." Lucrezia chuckles. "Besides, I'm the one that's going to be forced to impress them with my insights on political life and law and actually talking to them. You're let off the hook easy - they're pretty much impressed the moment they see you." 

"So my job tonight is to shut up and be pretty. Isn't that just peachy."

"Don't forget looking at father adoringly at short intervals and the occasional _We're truly blessed with a family like ours!_ " They exchange glances and burst out laughing again. 

Regaining composure, the siblings join the others at their table, Cesare holding the chair for his sister while Juan flops down on his own without so much as a second look at his date. Shaking his head, Cesare then proceeds to do the same for Penelope, who thanks him with an nervous smile, and finally settles himself next to Lucrezia. 

"So, Penelope, dear, how is your father doing?" Vannozza decides to intervene and break the awkward silence at the table while Rodrigo is busy with people coming up to talk to him without a rest. "We were all thrilled to hear about his latest success in court, the way he handled that outrageous public trial with such dignity and honor."

"Well, he's been very busy lately, but we're all glad to see it paying off. And I must say he is just wonderful, he always finds time for me, no matter his hectic schedule. Just last week he took me to the Opera - we saw Don Giovanni."

"Well, isn't this nice. So, you enjoy the Opera?"

"Oh yes, very much. There's just something so magical and romantic about it."

"Well then, perhaps Juan can take you some time?"

Juan startles at the mention of his name, not having paid any attention to the conversation so far. 

"Oh yes, Juan _loves_ the Opera. Women screaming at the top of their lungs, all the drama - he will be completely in his element." Cesare manages a steady face even when he feels his sister's hand clutching his knee under the table and her failed attempt not to laugh in her plate. Both Vannozza and Juan shoot him a death glare. 

"Um... yes, that would be... um, great. We should totally go sometime." Juan tries to salvage the situation after kicking his brother in the shin under the table. 

"How are we all doing?" Rodrigo turns to the table. "I must say things are going pretty well so far. Ah, and there's senator Sforza. Giovanni!" He waves over a broad-shouldered man standing next to another table, who then leaves his companions and joins the family at Rodrigo's call. He's a large man, not too tall but stumpy and somewhat primal looking despite his elegant attire, with an impenetrable face he wears almost like a mask, his eyes calculating and cunning. _An excellent politician and yet a dangerous man,_ Cesare quickly pegs him in his mind. 

"Everyone, this is senator Giovanni Sforza, who's been an incredible support in my campaign and a very capable politician. This is my lovely wife, Vannozza, my sons - Juan and Cesare, this is miss Penelope McAllen, Juan's date, and last, but not by any means least - my beautiful daughter Lucrezia."

The senator merely nods in their direction when each name is mentioned, until he reaches Lucrezia. His eyes light up with ferocious interest as he looks at her from head to toe, his face stretches in a sly smile and he presses his lips to her hand, grasping it in his own beast-like paws. "Miss Borgia, _delighted_ to meet you." 

Cesare's insides explode in an instant, dark rage filling him up and threatening to bubble up to the surface as he imagines reaching over and struggling the other man with his bare hands, or better yet plunging the steak knife into his throat, ripping him apart piece by piece... He takes a deep breath and looks down at his fists, clenched so tightly that his knuckles have turned white, and forces himself to relax, to stop thinking about that man's lips on Lucrezia's soft little hand... He closes his eyes. He must compose himself, after all Sforza's an important ally of his father, he's the main reason for tonight's charade and they all have to do their best to keep him at their side. 

He looks up again only to see the senator still talking to Lucrezia, his gaze following every curve of her body as if he could see under the soft fabric of her dress, her pale skin, her soft thighs, her enticing round breasts... "Your father is truly blessed with such a beautiful daughter." His tone is polite and yet predatory, like a hunter facing a trapped doe. 

Lucrezia suddenly feels uneasy under his insistent look, a slight shudder goes through her with the desire to rip her hand from his grip, to avoid feeling so vulnerable, so exposed. Her other hand finds Cesare's under the table and squeezes it tightly. 

And just like that, Cesare's brain is screaming at him again _kill him, get up from your seat and just kill him, your father will find other allies, show him that she is yours only and he can't have her, show them all that nobody else could have her, you saw the way he's looking at her, plunge the knife into the bastard, do it now and watch him bleed for daring to touch the only thing sacred to you! ___Instead he takes a deep breath and squeezes Lucrezia's hand back, his eyes fixed on Giovanni with pure hatred burning in them.

"Perhaps you'll do me the honor of dancing with me this evening?" 

"Maybe later, senator, I feel like you and my father still have a lot to discuss, don't you? I wouldn't want to _interfere_ with your important work issues." She manages a charming smile towards the menacing man above her. 

"Lucrezia's been a great support to me, she cares about my career dearly." Rodrigo beams at her "But still, I'm sure you will find plenty of time to talk and dance later this fine evening." His glance at Lucrezia now has a steel note in it. 

She feels the unspoken bidding in her father's face and decides to seize the moment to escape, at least for a little while, while she still can. 

"If you'll excuse me, I have to powder my nose." She gets up and casts a pleading glance at Cesare, then proceeds to the restrooms at the other side of the hall. 

In a minute or two Cesare also rises to his feet, determined to follow his sister, to reassure her that she doesn't have to worry about anything, that he won't let anything happen to her, that he will protect her against that horrid man if needs be, but his father, now talking lively with Sforza, turns to him just in time to drag him into their conversation. 

"Cesare, come here, we need to discuss a lot of things for the election, we should hear senator Sforza's insights on the matter, after all, he knows exactly how the process works and what we'll need to do..." 

Caught up in his father's enthusiastic plans, he knows he won't be able to break away for some time at least and he won't be able to comfort Lucrezia, to make sure she's alright. His heart sinks. 

** 

He's spent the last hour being dragged by his father across the hall to talk to various important figures, senators, judges, ministers, secretaries and God knows what else, without a chance to talk to his sister again and with his stomach curled up with an uneasy feeling. 

Just as he finally manages to flee from a particularly persistent legal attaché he rejoins their table right in time to see Lucrezia being taken away by Giovanni Sforza to the middle of the room where couples are dancing a slow waltz. He's immediately tempted to run after her and snatch her away, away from this place, from these people, from everything that tries to take her from him, but he stays there as if rooted to the ground, unable to move, red-hot hatred burning in his veins and white fires exploding in his brain. He turns his face towards his father angrily. 

"How could you do that to her?! Your own daughter!" He hisses. 

"Calm down, Cesare, it's just a dance, they're getting to know each other. What's the harm in that? Giovanni seems to enjoy her company. And therefore will be more generous towards our cause." 

" _What's the harm in that?_ How old is he, thirty-four, thirty-five? He could be her _father!_ " Cesare can't seem to find words strong enough to express his anger and disbelief. 

"He's merely thirty-two, quite young for such a powerful post as you'll agree. And it's not like they're marrying, he's just talking to her!" 

"She's not even eighteen yet! She's your underage teenage daughter and you're whoring her out! Don't have at least some decency left to spare her this?!" 

"Your sister knows we all must make sacrifices for the good of this family! Now I will not discuss this here anymore, so stop it! We'll all behave like civilized people and have a nice evening!" Rodrigo snaps and turns abruptly to greet the ambassador coming towards him. 

Cesare looks down enraged, his mind racing to decide what he should do. He's never ever felt so powerless in all his life as when he watches Lucrezia in the arms of that man on the dance floor, her eyes searching him desperately, and he himself unable to rescue her, to liberate her from his firm grip. He's burning from within and yet he cannot say a word, cannot indulge his thirst for the brute's blood. And it could be so easy, too. Micheletto has been instructed to stick around in case he's needed, he could just give him the word and then take Lucrezia home, never having to worry about that Sforza bastard again... 

"Oh, why don't you unclench. Lucrezia's a big girl, she can take care of herself." Juan interrupts his thoughts from across the table. 

"She's your little sister too, Juan! You should be looking out for her!" 

"She's not so little anymore and surely not that innocent, _as I'm sure you have noticed._ " A smirk is playing on his lips as he looks at Cesare. 

" _What do you mean?_ " 

"You know what I mean, brother. And stop acting like you're the only one who gives a damn, really, it's getting old." 

"Apparently I'm the _only one_ who cares for her." 

"Oh, you _care_ alright. Maybe a little too much even..." 

_He smiles as if he knows,_ Cesare thinks and anger gives way to horror inside him. But he _can't know,_ he reasons, he's just guessing and he must not find out that he's right on money this time, he must keep quiet, Cesare must dissipate his doubts. 

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about. She's my sister and I love her and I will not stand to see her bartered for anyone's interests." 

He gets up and strides over to Lucrezia as the music stops for a brief pause, grabbing her hand and almost dragging her out behind him under the perplexed looks of the other guests until they find themselves out of the building an into the fresh night air. 

"Wow, I thought this dance would never end. All my excuses to get away backfired." Lucrezia adjusts the strap of her dress absentmindedly but then glances up to his tortured face. "What's wrong, Cesare?" 

In a mere moment he has jumped on her fiercely, pressing her back against the cool wall of the building and kissing her with such savage passion that they can both barely breath, his arms holding her in an embrace so tight like he fears that if he lets go, she'll disappear right before his eyes. 

"I hate the way he looks at you." He breathes without releasing his hold, with his lips still touching hers. "I hate it when he touches you, I wanna rip his heart out and have it on a dinner plate." 

"I know, my love. I didn't like him at all either, frankly, something about him scares me a little." 

"I'm so sorry, Lucrezia, I should have rescued you, I should have taken care of you... I'm so sorry, my love, I should have stood up for you. I was a coward." 

"No, Cesare, don't. I didn't like him, but I knew I had to do it for father and for our family. Although I must admit, it felt bitter to know just how far he's willing to go to get what he wants..." Her eyes suddenly fill with sadness at the thought. "It felt bitter to know that if that doesn't bother him, perhaps even worse faith might await me in the future." She closes her eyes and presses tightly to her brother. 

"Screw him. Screw father's plans, the whole election, everything. You are the only one worth fighting for. I will not let him do this to you anymore. I swear. Even if I have to go against everything and everyone, I promise, I will not see you sad or hurt again." 

"I love you so much, Cesare. You give me the strength to endure all this, to not be afraid of what's coming our way next because I know I'll have you. I just love you so damn much." She find his lips again and places a scorching kiss on them. 

"I love you too, baby. And I will not share you with anyone. Anyone at all. Hey, you wanna get out of here?" 

"You mean ditch father and mother and the whole circus? Hell yeah!" 

He signals to the parking valet and in a few moments their car is brought round and waiting for them. 

"C'mon, I'll take you home." He opens the door for her and climbs in afterwards. 

"Maybe we can ride around for a while before we get home?" There's no trace of sadness left in her eyes and her alluring smile makes his suit pants suddenly feel too tight. 

"Driver, we're taking a little tour of the city and then back to the Borgia mansion. Roll up the partition, please." 


	5. Lucrezia's Birthday I

Stifling a yawn, Cesare casts a quick glance in the mirror in front of him, straightens the collar of his shirt distractedly and heads down to the kitchen for a quick coffee and a bite before he has to leave. Upon entering he finds Rodrigo already there, sitting in his usual place at the kitchen table with a stack of newspapers in front of him, scanning quickly through the one in his hand. Cesare's "Good morning" is met only with an indistinguishable mutter when his father's eyes raise to look at him only to fall back on the paper a moment later. 

Apparently he's still not over the events of the unfortunate gala two nights ago, Cesare's ardent remonstrance and the way his two children offhandedly took off without so much as a word, leaving him to make up vague excuses for their absence. And the fact that when he confronted him, his eldest son not only didn't seem the least bit remorseful but was even ready to get into another heated argument over his methods of action didn't help either. 

Rodrigo sighs as he lifts his eyes and watches Cesare pour himself a cup of coffee. At times he finds himself scared of how much his son resembles himself when he was younger - his strength, his vigour, the way he's willing to trample on everything and everyone that dares to stand between him and his goal... It's that much more difficult to grant him his unconditional paternal love when he sees all of his own flaws and weaknesses in him, but mixed with an unbreakable determination in way that Rodrigo never had and never will have in him. Still, he is his son, his own flesh and blood and he does love him. And they should try to be civil to each other at least, after all it's Lucrezia's birthday today and it should not be ruined by quarrels. 

"So, anything of interest in the papers?" Cesare breaks the silence in a casual voice. 

"Not really. Della Rovere tried to leak to the press that insipid story of his about the secretary that had to be, um, dismissed, you know - Maria, with these ridiculous accusations that we bribed her not to press charges of sexual harassment after her _alleged_ affair with me. Luckily we caught that one on time and we reached a deal with the paper. They were willing to let us buy back the story, instead of being sued for slander after publishing it." 

"Of course." Cesare has no doubt about how his father managed to kill the article, even when they both know it is all true. Not only did they buy the girl's silence about a year ago, but she was also made to disappear promptly afterwards. 

"And thankfully nothing on your and Lucrezia's escapade the other night." Rodrigo arches a brow when he looks at his son. 

"Good. I told you, she felt unwell and I took her home to rest."

"So you did." He muses. "Oh, and I've been meaning to ask you - do you know what's happened to the town car? There's a crack in the privacy glass as if..."

 _...As if someone's stiletto heel went through it in a moment of unbridled passion,_ Cesare thinks and instantly a memory of smooth, pale long legs wrapped around him, trembling in ecstasy floods his mind, making his heart thump against his chest and his breath quicken. 

He wills the thought out of his head as he looks at his father. "No idea. Ask the chauffeur perhaps?"

"I did. He didn't seem to have noticed anything."

 _Of course he didn't, that's precisely why I pay him good money._ Cesare contently notes to himself. 

They are interrupted by a mass of golden hair dancing its way into the kitchen.

"Good morning." Lucrezia grins in their direction.

"My darling, happy birthday! Let me look at you. You look wonderful! I still can't believe you're turning eighteen. Like it was only yesterday I held you in my arms and sang you to sleep, you were no bigger than a teddy bear." Rodrigo springs forward to hold his daughter in his arms. 

Cesare is overcome with the desire to laugh at the hypocrisy of the situation. He fights the urge, looking away through the window. They really shouldn't argue right now. 

"I'm all grown up now, papa." She smiles tenderly at her father. 

"I know, I know... Let the old man immerse in his memories for a bit" He laughs. "So, how do you feel as a grown up, Miss?" 

"Pretty much the same, really." She shrugs her shoulders. "But I'm excited for my party tonight. Thank you so much for arranging it for me, Cesare." She turns to her brother with one of her dazzling smiles and he can feel his heart melt. 

"It was my pleasure. I told you, leave everything to me, you just have to show up and have a great time. I've taken care of all the rest." 

"You're the best!" She flings herself into his arms to give him a big, squeezing hug. 

"Happy birthday, sis." He inhales the light citrusy smell off her hair as he kisses lightly the top of her head. 

"Now, will you drive me to school, Cesare?"

"I'm at your service, madam." He bows theatrically, causing her to erupt into a fit of giggles. 

The sound of the doorbell chimes in. 

"I'll get it. And then I'll wait for you outside." Lucrezia snatches the piece of toast from his hand and dances her way out to the hall.

"So, you've arranged her party for tonight?" Rodrigo looks inquiringly at him. 

"Yes, I've hired this club, the guestlist is kept to the most trustworthy people and her closest friends, I'll be with her all the time. Everything will be fine."

"It better be. You know I don't like this whole club idea. I don't need any more hints of scandal after the past week. Keep the press out of it, and I mean way out."

"It's all taken care of." Cesare turns his back to his father and makes his way out to the garage, dialing Micheletto's number on the way.

"It's me. I just want to check for tonight, everything set? And you've taken care that we're not disturbed by any unwanted attention? Good."

He finds Lucrezia already waiting for him, leaning against the door of his car. She looks beautiful in her private school uniform, her pleated skirt and knee-length socks baring the middle parts of her sculpted legs, her white shirt carelessly unbuttoned at her neck and chest, the blazer and tie thrown casually aside over her bag and golden hair spilling down her shoulders. 

She waits for him to near her, following his movements only with her eyes until he is close enough for her to plant a featherlight kiss on his lips. 

"Thank you for the flowers. You could have given them to me personally, you know." She smiles, her hands idly playing with the waves of his hair. 

"What flowers?" He takes her hands in his own and starts placing small kisses all over them. 

"Oh come on, don't play dumb with me now. The eighteen long-stemmed red roses that just got delivered for me. I know it was you."

"No, it wasn't." He stops abruptly and looks at her confused. "I didn't send anything, I was planning on giving you my gift later tonight. Didn't they have a card?"

"Well, they did, but it wasn't signed and I just assumed... Who are they from then, I wonder?"

"What did it say?"

"What?"

"The card. What did it say?" He feels the familiar sensation in his gut, a beast roaring and demanding he took drastic actions... He could be wrong. But he has the strong feeling he isn't.

"Um... something about eighteen roses for eighteen years of divine beauty.. and thinking of me on my special day... You know, at first I thought it sounded too corny to be from you. Guess I was right."

"I bet I know who's your mystery suitor." He climbs into the car with a grave expression on his face. 

"You don't think he's still trying to get my attention?" She gets in the seat next to him thoughtfully. "Surely he should've gotten the message already... besides, it's obscene, he's so fucking old can be my father!"

"I hate to inform you, sis, but Giovanni Sforza is a man who doesn't take no for an answer easily."

She looks at him, her face blanching. 

"Oh no, don't worry my love, I'll take care of him. Didn't I promise to protect you and make you happy? I'll make sure he gets it this time that _you're not for him._ " He punctuates the last words with a sudden ferocity. "I will not have your day ruined by anything, let alone the thought of that neanderthal."

"Please, Cesare, promise me you won't do something stupid and insane and put yourself in danger in any way. He's not worth it. And father would be furious." Her glance is pleading.

"Fine. I promise." He sighs "Anything to make you smile again." 

She sits pensively for a while looking out the window as they drive through the city, nearing her high school. Finally she turns to look at him and she is indeed smiling. 

"Anything?" She raises an eyebrow. "There is something you could do to make me happy... " Her smirks is positively evil. 

"Just name it and it's yours."

Her hand snakes over his thigh and into his lap, rubbing gentle circles with her fingers. 

"Is it _mine?_ "

The car swerves on the road abruptly before Cesare can regain control of his senses and the wheel. 

"Jesus, Lucrezia! Are you trying to get us killed? You know I have no self-control when it comes to you."

"You said you wanted to make me happy. And you know what you can give me to make me happy. Come on, I know you want to." Her eyes are locked on him.

"We can't do it while I'm driving! How many more cars do you wants us to wreck?" He groans in protest, but his body has already betrayed him and he's rock hard against Lucrezia's warm little hand and she knows she has already won. 

"Stop the car, then." She licks her lips and almost makes him lose control of the road again. 

" _Fuck._ " Without any wish left to fight it, Cesare pulls right over at a side street near her school and turns in his seat to face her. "You asked for it..."

Without skipping a beat, Lucrezia undoes a few more buttons of her shirt, revealing her glorious breasts in the silky laced black bra and his hands pull her a roughly on top of him, lifting her skirt as she positions herself in his lap. Her hand travels down the front of his body to continue rubbing his already pulsating cock through the jeans and her mouth finds his neck, kissing and licking and nipping at his skin. His hands slide over her back, caressing and finding their way under her skirt, gripping tightly her luscious ass and drawing a moan out of her. He smirks and finds his way under her panties to her warm and already wet little pussy, stroking lightly the silky flesh and then moving his thumb to her clit in lazy circles, reveling in the cries of pleasure that escape her lips. 

She then pulls away slightly, breaking contact with his hands with a gasp, and quickly works the belt and the zipper of his jeans, yanking them down along with his boxers, liberating his dick from its confinement. Cesare sinks back in the seat as he watches her lick her reddened lips again and then bring her mouth down to him so closely, he can feel her hot breath on his tip, causing a shudder throughout his entire body. She looks up at him, fixing her gleaming eyes on his own, and then she runs her sleek wet tongue over the head, down his entire length, and with a few playful strokes on his balls works her way up again to the tip, this time placing her lips around him and takes him whole in her mouth in a quick, swift motion. 

"Oh my God, baby... you're so good... fuck, Lucrezia, you're so damn good!" He feels like every bone in his body has suddenly disappeared and he's turned into a red hot liquid, simmering with lust and indescribable pleasure. Stars explode in front of his eyes as she works her mouth on his cock, sucking and brushing him with her tongue relentlessly, a fleeting thought briefly running through his mind _Thank God the windows are tinted,_ before he stops thinking altogether and succumbs to the sensation of her burning mouth on him. 

She feels his struggle to resist starting to give in and rises up, straddling him once more as she whispers "Fuck me now, Cesare, I want you so badly" and he lifts her skirt, her hands reaching to take her panties off when he catches her palms with his own and stops her.

"No time for that, I can't wait any longer" He rasps in her ear, grazing it with his teeth. His fingers impatiently grab her panties and slide them to the side, with his other hand positioning himself on her entrance, sliding as slowly as he can force himself to inside her. They both let out a cry at this first contact, unable to contain their pleasure within their lips. 

Cesare's thrusts start at a slow pace but soon quicken as he feels her body's response to every single touch and stroke, and they rock together to oblivion, bodies and lips entangled in each other. Her mouth hangs open as she fights to catch her breath, her eyes tightly shut as she musters the strength to gasp out "Harder, Cesare!" 

He can feel his pleasure bubbling up and threatening to explode but manages to contain himself a little longer, shifting the angle slightly so he finally hits that spot inside her that makes her cry out his name and writhe against him wantonly, white fires exploding in her brain and heat pouring over her from her center to her entire body as she can feel her peak approaching. 

He slides his fingers over her clit, rubbing it feverishly, his other hand gripping her waist and pushing her further down on his cock, hungry to go deeper and deeper inside her and he can feel her whole body tighten and her muscles clamping on him as she finds her release, gasping and moaning and gripping his hair. He maintains the pace of his thrusts until he can feel her body finally relax. He follows her soon after, burying his face in her neck as he feels the pleasure come over him in waves until the last drop has poured out. 

They remain motionless for a few moments, bodies still entwined, fighting for a breath. 

"Well happy birthday to me" Lucrezia purrs contentedly and he laughs, kissing her neck.

"You're insane, you know that? Unfortunately for me, I'm insanely in love with you."

"You didn't seem so _unfortunate_ a few moments ago." She teases him with a smile.

"Ah, but alas, my lady, I am. Still, I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. It's the sweetest torture ever."

His words earn him a playful smack and a kiss subsequently. 

"I really have to get to school now, although I'll hardly be able to concentrate on anything. See you later?"

"I'll come pick you up for you party." His eyes follow her as she straightens her disheveled outfit and steps out of the car, hurrying towards the stately gates of the school grounds. In a couple of minute he drives off only after he's seen her disappear into the building safely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ensuing events in the modern unholy family's life with a bit of a delay and not too much action, which I will try to make up for in the next few chapters.
> 
> Also a thank you to 50251sid, whose great story inspired the car scene.


	6. Lucrezia's Birthday II - The Party

Lucrezia is dressed to the nines in a short, yellow skater dress with a low v-neck tantalizingly revealing her pale skin almost to her waist when they arrive in front of the Naughty Hellfire Club later that evening. The valet opens the door for her and she climbs out, careful not to trip on her sky high heels. She looks every bit the grown-up she is considered to be from now on, Cesare thinks as he lingers a few steps behind to admire the vision that is his sister tonight. She looks back to him, urging him on with an impatient nod of her head.

"Come on, brother, I can't wait to see what's going on inside!"

"Everyone should be here by now, waiting for you to show up and knock 'em dead." He smiles affectionately and they walk through the entrance with Lucrezia on his arm. 

Inside it's dark, lights in various colors are flashing brightly and the floor is trembling with the bassline of the song that's thumping through the speakers. The tables and the dancefloor are filled with people talking and dancing, waiting for her arrival. When they spot her standing at the entrance she is immediately surrounded, everyone trying to get to her and wish a happy birthday, convey their admirations for the great party and their jealousy of her newest outfit, have her stay and chat with each of them. 

Cheered up by his sister's admiring crowd, Cesare uses the moment to slip away unnoticed and go around and examine the inside of the club, observing every little detail to make sure everything is as it should be. When he's had a good look around he finally manages to relax a bit and go to the bar, ordering a drink to the bartender, who tries to tempt him with a flaming bright-blue pyramid of freshly made shots. He greets them with suspicion, but when he takes a look around and realizes it will probably be a long and exhausting night he gives it his special _oh-what-the-hell_ look and gulps one down, letting it burn its way inside of him. After a sip of the beer that's just been handed to him, he turns around and lets his gaze wander idly until it falls on Juan, chatting up a heavily made-up and high-heeled classmate of Lucrezia at a nearby table. With a sigh he takes his drink and heads over to his brother - he knows that smug expression of his and his predatory grin that reveals he's up to no good. 

"Brother." He grips Juan by the elbow."If I may have a word with you."

Juan gives his companion an apology with an alluring smile and he follows Cesare a few steps away from their table. 

"You're kinda cockblocking me here, you know" Juan grimaces at his brother. "And she's a really hot little number... young and wild and determined to move on from high school boys to someone with experience and style."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Weren't you supposed to be going out with Penelope? You remember her, _our father's close friend_ judge McAllen's daughter?"

"I am, I was actually with her tonight before I came, you won't believe the crap I had to suffer through! She dragged me to two gallery openings and cocktail at the museum of modern art! It's a good thing they at least served drinks, otherwise I would've gone insane. Seriously, who wants to look at that shit? And I had to pretend to enjoy it, can you believe it!"

"Oh yeah, poor little Juan, someone actually tried to expose him to a little culture. My heart bleeds for you." Cesare rolls his eyes, unable to find words strong enough to express him dismay at his brother's shallowness. 

"Taunt all you want, I think I deserve a reward for my efforts and my suffering. And what a foxy one at that... Perhaps if you weren't so obsessed with getting into our baby sister's pants, you'd look around and realize that we're surrounded by sexy schoolgirls, _just begging to be spanked..._ "

"You know, before you say something as dumb as that out loud, you should try and say it in your head first, see how insane it sounds." Cesare spits out at him."Do you even realize what scandal you can cause if you go on with it? Wasn't the last time spent in custody enough to get through the concept of 'No more major fuckups' ?"

"Oh please, you're one to talk about scandal" His smirk bodes no good, but then Cesare catches a glimpse of Micheletto, standing aside trying to draw his attention without being too obvious.

"This is not over, Juan." He leave his brother and heads over to the assassin, scanning the room quickly in the meantime to see Lucrezia. 

"Micheletto. You have news for me?" He joins him in the darkened corner at the side of the bar. 

"Our friend, Della Rovere has been on move lately. He's planning to visit Caterina Sforza and try to persuade her over on his side. This way he can have her use her influence in the election against your father's candidature."

"But she's Giovanni Sforza's cousin, isn't she?"

"Yes, and he's currently at your father's side in this matter. So if he continues to have the senator in his good grace Caterina has no reason to join an alliance with Della Rovere and sabotage her own cousin's plans. So far I don't think there's a real threat, but nevertheless we must proceed with caution. She can be quite unpredictable."

"I guess I should warn father, then... he'd want to suck up to her as well, make sure everything goes smoothly. And of course we'll need to..."

He's interrupted by a soft touch to his arm and turns around to face a very distraught Lucrezia. Her hair is disheveled and falling out of her braid, her dress crumpled, her face as white as chalk and her lip quivers as her eyes, wide with shock and sheer terror look into his, forming a silent plea he can't quite make out.

"Jesus, Lucrezia, what is it? What's going on?" In a second he's fully alert and on guard. 

She just keeps her dilated eyes locked with his as she struggles to find words to speak, opening her mouth but no sound comes out of it. She shakes her head with something that can only be described as true horror and panic. Cesare has never seen her in such a state, he mentally notes, which only makes the dread inside him grow. 

"Please, my love, you are really scaring me."

She swallows heavily and only manages to utter "Just come with me, please Cesare... something... something's happened..." She cokes as her huge eyes fill with tears and she clutches her brother's hand tightly, dragging him through the club and out the back exit. They step out onto a spacious terrace brimmed with a stone railing about three meters high above the street, with wide stone steps going down to the sidewalk where a Harley is carelessly parked. 

"What's going on, Lucrezia? Whose bike is this?"

She only gestures forward to the edge of the terrace and covers her mouth with her hands, tears falling rapidly down her face and leaving mascara stains on her cheeks. With his gut tied in a knot, Cesare takes a few steps forward and looks over the rail, onto the pavement below. 

His heart sinks at the sight. 

Three meters down, on the cold stone lies the figure of a large, stumpy man in a leather jacket and jeans, sprawled out with his limbs at a very peculiar angle, a thin trickle of blood running down his head forming a red puddle underneath it. 

_Fuck._

"Is that..." 

She nods slowly.

_Fuck!_

"Is he..."

"I... I think so. I'm not sure."

_Fuck!!!_

Cesare rushes down the stairs to check the man for any signs of life still lingering in him. He looks for a pulse, a breath, anything really, but even as he does that he _knows_ it's no use, he is dead and nothing is bringing him back. His rough, mask-like face is deadly still, frozen in a expression of slight surprise with his cold, lifeless eyes staring blindly into the nothingness. Blood starts rushing into Cesare's head, thumping in his ears as panic washes over him. 

_Giovanni Sforza is dead,_ an alarm starts going off in his brain. He is dead and there will be hell to pay if anyone finds out, the entire family will be put in danger, and Lucrezia's the one who was with him when it happened and...

 _Lucrezia._ The realization comes slowly at first, gathering speed rapidly when it finally hits him hard like a crash into a brick wall. He must protect her at all costs. No one can know about this. He will have to take care of everything, make sure nobody can connect her with the events of the night, after all it was the family's fault for dragging her into this, his father's for willingly pawning her in his political games of power and his own for not stepping in and doing something about it earlier. She was the pure, innocent, good one and they dragged her down through the mud with the rest of them, destroying every chance she had not be tainted with the mark of their unholy Borgia blood. 

He takes a deep breath and steadying himself, climbs back up to face Lucrezia. 

"Tell me everything." He looks into her tear-filled eyes and takes her hands in his, squeezing them tightly until she manages to calm down a little. "It'll be fine, baby, I promise I'll take care of everything. You just have to tell me exactly what happened here. Trust me."

Lucrezia takes deep breath. "I... I came out here because it was too loud inside, I was on the phone with Meagan when I heard a bike park down the sidewalk. When I turned around, he was coming up telling me he wanted to see me and wish me a happy birthday in person... I... I thanked him and turned to go back inside but he grabbed my arm and stopped me, said that he took the Harley to impress me and asked me if liked it, if I liked him better this way instead of in his work suits... I got scared, Cesare, he had a really weird look in his eyes and he wouldn't let me go even after I asked him to... I told him I had to go back inside because you all were probably looking for me but he just laughed and held both my wrists so I couldn't get away, telling me that he... he liked it when I played hard to get, said that it turned him on..." 

Cesare squeezes hit eyes shut, trying hard not to imagine the brute's hands on Lucrezia's soft skin, bubbling with rage from within.

"By that time I was really terrified, I struggled to get away, told him to let me go but he wouldn't, he was pulling me to him and groping me through my dress... I.. I could feel his breath so close to me, it was just such a horrible, petrifying feeling... "

All Cesare wants is to kill the monster all over again, this time with his own hands and not nearly as quickly and mercifully as that, to make him suffer for what he did to his beautiful love, to rip him apart piece by piece... 

"Then he... he... started kissing my neck, his horrible face was just millimeters away from mine, he told me I was bought and paid for, father had known it when he agreed to the deal and now he'd come to take what was his and I just... I snapped, Cesare, I felt this wave come over me and suddenly I had this rush of power and just yanked my arm out of his grip and pushed him back, off me... He... he almost seemed surprised as he... as he tripped back over the railing and next I was just sitting there, watching him as if in slow motion - falling down until he hit the pavement and just lay there, senseless with his eyes open like he was still watching me, even after he was... he was dead... he just kept on looking at me..." 

She starts shaking uncontrollably as tears begin to roll down her face anew, her sobs turning violent in a mere moment. 

Cesare quickly pulls her in his arms in an embrace so tight they can both barely breathe, not sure if meant to soothe her fear or his own tortured mind. They stay like this for a few moments before he notices Micheletto lingering in the shadows, and after an almost imperceptible nod from Cesare he climbs down to examine the body of the dead senator. 

After a few moments Lucrezia shifts nervously when she catches a glimpse of Micheletto just standing patiently a couple of meters away from the siblings, waiting for them to have their moment before talking to her brother. Cesare follows the direction of her worried gaze and quickly reassures her of the other man's identity.

"Oh, um, Lucrezia, this is Micheletto. He's my... uh, _assistant._ You don't have to worry, he and I will take care of this whole mess. You won't even have to think of it ever again, I swear."

"I'm afraid I'll never be able to not think about it, as long as I live." Her smile is so broken, it makes his heart ache. 

"Hey, come here." He holds her tightly once again, placing kisses all over her tousled golden tress."It's not your fault, do you hear me? It was an accident, and it was self-defense. The man was a monster and you did nothing wrong by protecting yourself from him. _Nothing wrong._ And I'll make sure nobody finds out anyway."

She sniffs and tries to compose herself as Cesare steps away from her to talk to Micheletto. 

"So?" He turns to the assassin. 

"A skull fracture causing severe head trauma, he probably died right within seconds of the fall."

 _A way more merciful death than he deserved,_ Cesare thinks to himself after he fleetingly notes Micheletto acute medical knowledge. 

"Can't we make it look like an accident? He came here on a bike... what if he was found after a crash, he'd have hit his head falling in the impact?"

"Won't do, your sister's DNA is all over him from the struggle - hair, epidermis under his nails, we'll never be able to clean it all off him. They'll run a few routine checks and come across it immediately. And then they'll do much more, because after all he's an important figure. You know, the forensics aren't Horatio and company with their magic endlessly-magnifying software, but still they're far from stupid."

For a second the image of Micheletto staying home on his couch watching CSI seems so insanely outlandish that even the events of the night pale by comparison to Cesare, but he quickly shakes the thought away.

"So what the fuck are we going to do, then?"

"The body needs to disappear completely. No traces left behind. I'll see to it, you take her home, take a good shower and get rid of both your clothes just in case." His eyes dart in Lucrezia's direction and Cesare nods. 

Without further delay he drapes and arm over his sister's shoulders and leads her through the dimly lit back streets to his parked car. He doesn't relax even for a second before he's taken her back to the house, to her room and left her in her bed to rest with a kiss on her forehead, taking the clothes she's shed with him to his own room. He then proceeds to shower and put his clothes in a bag together with Lucrezia's, taking it with him as he steals down the hall in the darkness, like a thief in his own house, to rejoin Micheletto after his gruesome task. They must try to rectify the situation before it gets completely out of hand. 

 

**

 

When he finally drags his tired limbs back to his room the house is dark and quiet, the clock on his nightstand giving away it's a couple of minutes past four a.m. He flops on the bed fully clothed, with his hands covering his face, trying to comprehend the vast significance of the events of the night. 

Surely things will have to change greatly now, new alliances will have to be made, facts and evidence will have to be concealed, and most importantly - no one, not his father and especially not the recently deceased's cousin Caterina should find out that they had anything to do with the untimely demise of the senator. If she did... well, Cesare has no doubt that with the help of Della Rovere she'd set in motion a campaign to destroy them all, the whole Borgia family. And he can't let that happen. 

Still, even as he thinks of all the repercussions to follow, he can't help but feel smug deep down inside. The bastard is dead, he dared to mess with Lucrezia and now he's dead, he got what he had coming even faster than he'd anticipated... 

His thoughts are interrupted by the soft sound of his bedroom door opening and quickly closing again and he opens his eyes to see the petite figure of his sister coming towards his bed in her pyjamas. 

"I couldn't sleep... can I stay here with you, I just can't stand to be alone with my thoughts right now..." her voice trails off as he shifts on the bed and makes room for her to nestle in the nook under his strong, protective arm. 

They lie there in the darkness, holding onto one another, not talking, seeking a moment of peace. 

"Will you ever be able to think of me as before...?" Lucrezia's voice is soft and quiet, almost a whisper in the night. 

"What are you talking about, my love?"

"Now, after everything that's happened... I'm not as pure and innocent as was before... will you be able to love me, still?" 

He tightens his embrace on her, bringing her closer to him and covering her head with kisses. "Lucrezia, there's nothing in this world you can do that'll make me stop loving you. Even if you went and murdered all the politicians in the world, you'd still hold my heart in your palms." He can feel the tears rolling down her face. "You didn't do anything wrong my love, it was not your fault! An unfortunate accident is all it was. Just an accident."

"What if I told you that..." Her voice trembles. "I didn't plan it to happen like this, any of it, but when I watched him fall over that terrace, I felt something else besides horror... I was _glad_ , Cesare, a part of me enjoyed knowing he would be hurt, that he may even die... I kept seeing his filthy, disgusting hands on me and for a second there I stood reveling ferociously in the knowledge that I've hurt him back, that I could make him pay... And now I have to live with this darkness that I've found inside of me, that mark... aware that the rumors of the ruthlessness of our family are all true, for I am a part of them..."

"No, I won't let you do this to yourself. Look at us all, Lucrezia! Look at what father does to his own children! And look at me, I would have gladly killed him myself, and it would've been easy, and I wouldn't have felt a drop of remorse, seeing the way he acted with you! Look at Juan, for God's sake. You're the best one, my love. We're all bound for hell, you are the only thing light and good, the only thing that keeps this family from plummeting into complete darkness... You are the one that keeps _me_ sane and focused."

He feels her hold him tightly in her grip, shifting her head to kiss him desperately. He's torn inside as he holds her close and gently strokes her hair, torn between the desire to protect her innocence for as long as he can and this new, twisted satisfaction that he suddenly feels at discovering they were in yet another way so alike; to find his own darkness mirrored in her soul. He chastises himself for thinking it, and he hates to admit it even to himself, but it actually makes him love her even more, not with blind adoration and worship, but as an equal, an equivalently powerful force to be reckoned with. 

He can feel her breathing steadying as she finally drifts off in his arms. He's resolute he wouldn't tell her anything, not while she still has a chance to escape the fate that seem predestined to that unholy family of theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got kinda long, but I felt it was high time that things started unraveling... hope you like!


	7. Caterina

Rodrigo is tapping his foot impatiently on the hardwood floor of his study as he waits for his two sons to come down from their rooms so they can all head to his office. He throws a glance at his watch - the elegant golden hand moves slightly over the little anchor in the middle. Ten past nine. She most certainly won't appreciate being kept waiting. They can't be late. Not this morning, not for this meeting. He grunts wearily and resolves to climb upstairs and drag them both down if needs be, but just as he makes up his mind he hears nearing voices and a few moments later Cesare enters the room, his hands fidgeting with his elegant tie. 

"It was about damn time! Where is your brother?" Rodrigo growls in a hardly friendly greeting. 

"Good morning to you too, father." His father's face quickly becomes a dangerous shade of red. "I thought Juan was down with you already, I didn't hear him upstairs?"

"Well he obviously isn't, is he. Go and get him! You know how important this meeting is for us. I'm not going to risk being late." His tone tolerates no objections. 

With a sigh Cesare complies, leaving his father alone in the room again to wonder why must his children try his patience so. After all he's doing all of this for them too, he thinks, _for the good of the family_. Surely they will realize it soon enough. 

A few minutes later Cesare returns with no trace of Juan with him. "He's not in his room." He shrugs his shoulders. "I tried calling his phone but there was no answer."

"Oh for God's sake, where can that boy be? I told him about this morning a million times, he can't have forgotten..." Rodrigo lowers his head into his hands. Cesare is tempted to answer, but finally decides it's not worth it to spur his father on, as he already seems not in the best of spirits. 

"And what's up with your sister lately? I've never seen her so quiet in her life, usually you can't hear the end of it from her. I know you two have been like siamese twins since forever, but these past few days it's like you're glued to each other. She should be out spending more time with friends her own age and making new ones... you know how many of the kids of very important people go to that damn private school of hers? She should concentrate on that for a change." 

Cesare's heartbeat quickens. He's spent every waking minute with Lucrezia ever since that birthday fiasco several days ago, nursing her slowly back to life and sanity, all the while helping her escape their father's sight and his insistent hints about Sforza. He's taken every precaution to make sure none of them slips and accidentally reveals to the eldest Borgia what actually transpired that night. Molding his face into an impenetrable mask, he's about to answer, but Rodrigo just carries on without giving him a chance to speak. 

"And speaking of your sister, I haven't seen Giovanni for several days now. I've had the secretary leave him about a dozen messages already and still noting... It's like he's vanished into thin air. Or worse, he's found something to change his mind about supporting our cause. You _don't know_ if anything's happened, do you?"

Cesare's jaw clenches. His fingers grip the back of the spare chair in an attempt to keep his hand from trembling. "No, of course not. What could've possibly happened? You had him right where you wanted. He's probably busy attending some of his other duties." 

"Perhaps, perhaps. Still, you realize why I'm so anxious. We _need_ Sforza's support, especially now that the viper Della Rovere is out to counter our every move, trying to work Caterina up against us."  
"I know, but why is her position in all this so important? I mean it's her cousin who's in the senate, she's not even directly into politics? Why don't we just focus on finding more support elsewhere altogether, why the Sforzas?"  
"Because, my son, you know that the Sforzas own one of the largest and highly influential mass media corporations in the country - Forza News corp. They basically have a hold of the public opinion with all the TV channels, newspapers and online media sites that constitute it. However, what isn't known to the general public is that Forza News is only a mock-family corporation and even though various members of the Sforza clan do have a share in it, it's a bare minimum only for show. The majority shareholder is Caterina herself, making her one of the most powerful and influential women in America. And nowadays, Cesare, you don't need an army if want to wage a war when you have the power of information, you don't need guns and ammo when you have news channels and newspapers, to destroy a public figure becomes as easy as posting an article online. You see why it is _essential_ that we get to her before Della Rovere does?"

Cesare nods, sighing. So much for the plan to nudge his father on to new allies and distance themselves from the unfortunate senator. 

"Call your brother again, will you? We can't wait for him any longer."

He digs out his phone and dials Juan's number when they hear the front door slam open and moments later Juan himself enters the study in a state of complete mess. His hair is tangled, his once white shirt has lipstick marks all over and is carelessly misbuttoned at his chest, red nail marks decorate the side of his neck and the liquor on his breath is strong enough to make both Cesare and Rodrigo take a step back. 

"I'm sorry I'm a little late" He grins nonchalantly, "I had some, uh, pressing matters to attend to and they took longer than planned."

"Jesus! Just look at yourself... I thought we agreed about that kind of behavior, Juan! You were supposed to prove to me that you were an adult, capable of carrying the Borgia name with dignity!" Rodrigo fumes as he grabs his son by his stained collar. 

"Uh, yeah, that's not what it looks like... I, um, got into this fight... with a clown. Big clown. Makeup and red nose and big shoes, you know." His grin makes his father sigh exasperatedly and throw his hands up in despair. 

"I'll deal with you later." Rodrigo only manages through gritted teeth while he opens up one of cabinets and throws a clean shirt at his son. "Put this on, we have no time for this now. We're expected in the office in half an hour."

**

Father and sons are seated around the impressive mahogany desk when a buzz from the secretary announces that their ten o'clock has arrived. Rodrigo gets up as he watches the thin, tall, impeccably dressed in a Gucci suit woman enter the room and cast a quick, estimating glance around. Her eyes shift from him to Juan, where she merely notes the state of his appearance with amusement, then to Cesare where they remain for a few seconds, studying him with an unfathomable look on her face. He holds her gaze without moving a muscle and she finally relaxes into a smile and holds her hand out to the magistrate behind the desk. 

"Mr. Borgia."

Rodrigo takes her hand and bows lightly to press a kiss to it."Ms. Sforza, it is our pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise." Her almost imperceptible smile seems to contain both slight mockery and genuine curiosity. "I must admit I'm intrigued by this sudden urgency with which you've requested this meeting." 

So, she's set the tone and obviously more subterfuge and pleasantries underlined with subtle hints are to be exchanged, Rodrigo quickly notes, although they both know why she's here. 

"Well, I have always admired your acumen and your methods of work and since we happen to share some mutual acquaintances and dare I say - interests, we all felt our meeting was overdue." If she enjoys beating around the bush, he will let her - for now.

"As far as I know you have _business_ ties with my cousin Giovanni. Rather more suitable, given his political position. In what way could I possibly be of service to you in your matters?" Her tone is light and filled with amusement. 

"True, you may not be directly in politics, but you are nevertheless a persona of great influence, Ms Sforza. Perhaps we could be of service to each other. Mutual benefits."

"I see." Her eyes study Rodrigo for a second, weighing him up.

"It has come to my attention that you may have been... approached by certain elements... and exposed to influences not of the most honorable intentions." He lightly tiptoes around the brink of the actual matter at hand. When an answer doesn't follow, he takes the opportunity to make another step. " It would truly be a shame to let idle malicious accusations ruin what could be a beneficial partnership." 

She lets out a laugh, revealing her sharp white teeth. "Ah. Such a partnership requires interest for both sides of it, no less."

"Of course, of course."

"And where might one find the motivation for stepping into such an alliance?" 

"Don't be fooled, we have much to offer to our partners. Aside from the high and responsible post that I will soon be taking, the Borgia family has numerous assets and has a steady hold of the real estate market, alongside many other endeavors. "

"But I am a media magnate, _your honor._ " The title sounds as much as a compliment as it does as an insult. "Those endeavors are of little consequence to me, really."

"Perhaps then we can interest you more in _information_ , since it is your stock-in-trade. I'm sure we can work something out." The content sparkles in his eyes convey the message across better than any other words. 

"Yes, I think we might." Caterina stands up to leave, the impenetrable half-smile never leaving her face.

"I'll get the secretary to prepare a few documents I'd like you to look at." Rodrigo gets up and exits the room. Juan, who's been trying to stifle his yawns throughout the whole meeting jumps up at the opportunity and excuses himself as well a moment later. 

"You do make an interesting family." Cesare doesn't answer, just keeps his eyes on her expectantly, so she continues with a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth. "And what do you think of the impending union of causes?"

"I think it is the wise thing to do right now." His gaze doesn't shift from hers.

"Ah, yes. _Mutual gratification._ " She's only a step away from him, her heavy perfume lingering in the air between the two of them. 

_Is she coming onto me?!_ Cesare's thoughts start racing as he considers the possible outcomes of the compromising position. "Yes, father is determined to make it work to our best interests."

"Your father is a busy man. I think _we_ will see more of each other. Pressing business matters and such. I might like that." He can almost feel her breath on his face. He's well aware of the effect he has on women but he's still slightly taken aback by the blatant advance of the iron lady in front of him. Not that she's bad looking at all - though she's probably around his mother's age, her light skin is smooth and her curly auburn hair gives a youthful touch to her face. 

Still, it doesn't change the fact that she's his father's associate and first and foremost related to the bastard senator whose remains now lie in a location only known to Micheletto. He takes a deep breath and before he has a chance to answer Rodrigo returns and takes to escorting Caterina out. 

"See you around, Mr. Borgia." With one last glance at him she gets her purse and follows Rodrigo out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think it was about time the Cougar of Forlì made an appearance in our little story. She still hasn't shown her claws yet, but feel free to let me know what you think


	8. Confessions

The events of the following week seem to unravel at an almost dreamlike pace. It all starts with the ceremony of Rodrigo's highly anticipated official nomination for the seat at the Supreme Court. He graciously accepts the honor and thanks the President for the trust invested in him and with that their family becomes the center of unprecedented media attention, with reporters not only following their father's every move, but basically setting up camp on the front lawn of the Borgia mansion. They stir up at so much as a hint of movement from inside the house and even the heavy blinds on the windows can't dim out the whiz of flashes and clicks from outside the walls. By the next Thursday it escalates to a point where Lucrezia has to be driven to school under escort of several security guards shielding her from the pesky reporters trying to get a picture and perhaps a little story from her; and Juan has to be put under constant supervision disguised as a security issue in order to keep him in check and prevent him from falling into his natural ways that at the moment can severely endanger the future outcome of the election. Cesare however insists on using only the services of his _assistant_ , as he calls him.

The loud commotion from the front lawn announces Rodrigo's arrival back home. After several minutes he finally opens the front door and with one last benevolent smile to the throngs of reporters yelling questions at him all at once he slinks inside. Tiredly he drags himself to the living room with Cesare and Vannozza already in front of the fire, his factitious smile draining from his face the instant he flops down in an armchair.

"Vermin." He mutters with his hands rubbing his temples "They all sit here day and night pretending to be interested in politics all the while hoping to elicit some sensational new story about me...Like I don't know who's sent at least half of them." 

"I thought you had your media problem solved. Isn't that what the meeting with Caterina was all about?" Cesare raises an eyebrow turning to his father.

"They're not all hers. All the other scum have been tipped off by Della Rovere, I'm certain of it. He just can't take that I've bested him, that I got the nomination over him. He'll try to sabotage me on and on with his petty little schemes and plots. But we just wait... wait for the Judiciary Committee approval and then the Senate's final decision... and then we _crush_ him. Once and for all."

"Provided that he doesn't come up with something to spoil your carefully laid plan before that."

"There's always a possibility, so we must prevent it at any cost. And I must admit I've been uneasy ever since senator Sforza's sudden disappearance. Did you know that the police are looking into it now? They seem to think something's happened to him, but they still can't even find a body. It's like he fell off the face of the earth..."

Cesare shift slightly in his seat and turns his gaze to the fire.

"So naturally Caterina is focused on that for the present, trying to get to the bottom of it and has little concern for other matters." Rodrigo sighs. "This puts me in a very unpleasant position again, since I was relying of Giovanni's influence in the Senate. I think it's time to turn to the other Sforza sibling."

"Another one?" Cesare stares at his father in disbelief. "Jesus, just how many Sforzas are there left?"

"They've woven quite a net in Washington, haven't they? The one I have in mind is Ascanio, Caterina's half-brother. He's a congressman and his influence can also be of substantial help to us. You probably don't associate him with his powerful sister because they've had a disagreement long ago and ever since they haven't been in very cordial relations. Still, it'd be beneficial to get him on our side, he can aid us greatly. And I have a hunch he'd want to get out of Caterina's shadow for once in his life." He smirks at the thought.

"Seems like you've got it all figured out, father."

"There's no room for mistakes, Cesare. I must arrange a meeting with him - tomorrow, if possible." 

"God, I wish this madness would end already ." Vannozza sighs, looking at Rodrigo, then at her eldest son. "I just can't take much more of this, being followed every step I take outside this house."

"End? It just the beginning. After the confirmation we'll be even more closely watched, every step of the way. They'll try to get their hands on anything even remotely connected to the family."

"Well at least they'll be forced to leave our front lawn, I should hope! I'm tired of feeling like a prisoner in my own house, Rodrigo. I'm tired of seeing how our daughter has to take the national guard with her just so she could go to school. It's exhausting, really."

"I know, dear. I don't like it any more than you do, but we all have to make sacrifices for a greater cause."

Vannozza casts a quick glance at her husband. _Sacrifices,_ he says, as if she doesn't know him all too well to see that he deep down he enjoys every minute of his impending triumph, even the annoying current situation. After all, how can he not, when it's all about him. She smiles inwardly as she gets up from her place. "Sometimes I wish we could go back to just being a normal family... before all this started, before all the power and the politics. Goodnight, Rodrigo."

She leaves them both to stare at the fire, each in his own troubled thoughts. 

 

***

 

The next day the meeting with Ascanio is arranged and follows through as planned. At first he seems reluctant to make any commitment with someone associated with his sister, but as Rodrigo's eloquence and natural charm work their magic along with his assurance of substantial financial benefits the doubts of the congressman seem to melt away. By the end of the meeting an undisclosed amount of shares of the Borgia-owned Llancol Corp have changed their respective owners, hands have been shaken with promises of partnership in all the most delicate matters and the other Sforza sibling has pledged his allegiance to the Borgias. Rodrigo leaves the conference room smirking to himself - after all it is a small price to pay for what he could be gaining. He pulls out his phone, eager to let his sons know the good news. 

**

"Very well. See you at home, father." Cesare hangs up the phone and turns to his brother. "Well, looks like he's secured his spot this time."

"What, he's managed to convince the bastard Sforza son to support him too? Wonder how he did that, I thought he and Caterina hated each other."

"With a considerable share of Llancol Corp, that's how."

"What?!" Juan jumps out of his spot on the couch in front of the big flatscreen where he and Cesare have spent the last hour playing Fifa and bickering. "He just gave him a stake in the family corporation? Without even so much as consulting us first?"

"What are you getting so worked up about, it's not like we had much of a choice. You know exactly what father would say - that it's a necessary sacrifice to achieve a lot more than we have already." 

Taking advantage of Juan's momentary distraction, Tévez dribbles past Barcelona's defense and even Valdés can do little to save the beautiful goal that ensues. Cesare grins. 

Juan glares at his brother. "Well sure, you don't care when he's spending _my_ inheritance! The company was supposed to pass onto me in time!" He flings the controller angrily at the coffee table. 

"Oh that's right, the _favourite_ son gets the family business, because he's so _deserving_. Well guess what you little brat, you'll be lucky to even get what's left of it." Cesare feels anger rising inside his chest. Juan was and will always be a spoiled child, convinced he deserves everything on a silver platter just because he was lucky enough to be born with this name. 

"Maybe, but it'll still be more than what _you_ will get." Juan sniggers at him as he turns to leave the room. "Because when it's all said and done, you and I both know father trusts _me_ best to ensure the future prosperity of the family, brother dear." 

 

***

 

After another week the investment proves to be in fact circumspect, as Rodrigo's nomination manages to pass the Senate Judiciary Committee without any negative votes and proceed to the full Senate for further confirmation. He himself charms and impresses his way through the interview, his speech - though carefully prepared by the best PR consultants money can buy - feels sincere and heartfelt, by the end even the most skeptical members of the group are deeply impressed with his dignity, honor and eloquence. The obstacles in front of him are tumbling down one by one and his smirk as he leaves the hearing channels a particularly well fed cat. He joins Cesare to discuss plans and strategies during the drive to his office in the courthouse, feeling extra motivated to bring matters to a smashing success. 

A couple of hours later Cesare finally leaves his father's chambers, deep in thought over the events of the past weeks and the seemingly unclouded skies that revealed in front of them as of late. Heading down a corridor he doesn't even notice the petit brown-haired girl carrying a big stack of legal documents until they collide into each other with a loud thud. Her surprised shriek and the scattering of paper take him out of his daze and he quickly crouches to help her gather her load. She raises her eyes and he meets them with a smile.

"S-sorry. I'm new here, I've just started my internship and I don't really know where everywhere goes... I was so worried what to do with these briefs that I guess I just forgot to watch where I go." She blurts out and blushes.

"It's fine. I wasn't looking either. Sorry for your documents. Here, let me help you."

"Thanks." She finally relaxes into a coy smile. "Sorry for burying you under all this paper." 

Cesare hands her the last ones of the pages with a disarming smile. "Good luck with those." He turns around and continues his way out.

"I..um... thanks." She sits there for a moment, staring at his retreating form, before she bites her lip resolutely and goes further inside. 

**

Cesare crosses the courthouse parking lot to his black Q7 when a town car pulls up next to him and the driver opens the door for Caterina Sforza. He stops and waits as she dismisses the driver back to his seat and slowly closes in on him. 

"So, Mr. Borgia, we meet again."

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I've heard about the Committee hearing. Perhaps I've come to offer your father my congratulations..." She is standing just a few centimeters away from him, a slight smile tugging at the ends of her mouth. "Perhaps I've come to see you..." She leans in, her hot breath lingering on his skin, lightly brushing his earlobe with her lips when she comes to whisper in his ear, her hands descending on his body. 

"I know you are behind what happened with Giovanni... and it's such a shame, I was just getting to like you, Mr. Borgia... it could've been so good, too..." Her palm rubs him through his pants, before he roughly catches her wrist in his hand and twists it slightly. 

"I don't know what you are talking about, Ms Sforza." He growls in a low, warning voice, looking her dead in the cerulean eyes. 

"Oh but you do, don't you. I will find out exactly what you did to him. I know it was you, because of his interest in that tramp of a sister you have..." 

Cesare grabs both her arms in his harsh grip until he is sure to have caused her pain, but she doesn't even flinch. 

"Tread lightly now, madame. My sister's interests are my top priority, as you should know."

"Oh, _I do_. That's the trouble with you Borgias - nothing is ever what it seems." Her smile if full of mockery as she wrenches free from his hands and calmly gets back into her car, leaving Cesare to follow it with his eyes, suddenly short of breath. 

**

Cesare's head is spinning as he drives back to the Borgia mansion. _I know it was you,_ her voice keeps resonating in his mind. But how much can she actually know? Obviously not the whole truth, or Lucrezia would be in a much greater danger. No. She must've heard something, or guessed something, but she certainly did not know exactly what happened that night. Still, the fact that she'd guessed it worries him deeply. It's positively only a matter of time before the story leaks into the open and reaches the public attention... and perhaps even worse, his father's attention. His gut twists. Rodrigo. He's still all in the dark about this. Should he just tell him now and face his wrath, get it over with? Just how angry can he possibly be at them? Or should he just lay low and play it ignorant of all that's happening around them, deny to know anything more than his father about it all? 

No... he will have to tell him now, come clean. He's only met Caterina twice, but from what he saw she didn't seem likely to back down or be intimidated in any way into letting the matter go. Should she confront his father, it would be only a matter of time before he puts two and two together and figure things out for himself. And his forgiveness for a lie such as this will not come easy, if it comes at all. No. He will have to be the one to tell him and take the blame, it's the only way to protect Lucrezia. The only option in front of him, he gravely resolves. 

**

Back at the house Lucrezia gently winds her arms around her brother's shoulders and presses her small frame to his back. "I've missed you, Cesare." She stands up on her toes to press a light kiss on the back of his neck when she notices his strained expression. "What's wrong?"

He relishes the touch of her soft, warm skin on his for a moment before his faces relaxes a bit. "Noting, my love. I was just thinking."

"Cesare, we both know you can't lie to me. I see right through you. Now tell me what's going on." She faces him, every centimeter of her petite body radiating determination. 

He sighs. " It is possible that someone has learnt what happened with Giovanni Sforza that night. I have to tell father before he hears it from somewhere else." His heart clenches at the sudden horror written on her face.

"But how can anyone possibly..? Who?" Her mouth has run dry. 

"Caterina. I don't know how, someone must've heard or seen something and it got to her... I don't know. But father must be told before it's too late."

"No, Cesare! You promised me! You promised no one will know... I can't bear it, not father... " Her eyes fill with tears as her little hands grasp the front of his shirt desperately. 

"Please, Lucrezia, I will protect you, I swear, but it's the only way! You've got to understand that, we have no other choice!" He grips her tight into his embrace, one hand clutching her waist, the other buried in her hair, trying to calm her shaking body down. "I swear I will keep you safe, sis" He places a kiss on top of her golden curls "I'll never let anyone harm you, you know that." 

Before she can answer Cesare hears their father's steps approaching and he quickly lets her go, intercepting him on his way to the study. 

"Father, a word?"

"Sure, Cesare, come in." He closes the door behind him, giving Lucrezia one last reassuring glance. 

"What is it?"

"You remember asking me if I knew anything about senator Sforza's sudden disappearance."

"I do?"

Cesare takes a deep breath and looks at his father's puzzled face for a moment before answering.

"What if I told you he is dead?"

Rodrigo stills for a moment, his eyes locked with his son's, as if weighing his words up.

"Ah. And how could you possibly have obtained such knowledge?"

"Because... because I did it. I killed him. I didn't plan to, but it is _my_ fault." His heart races and he is sure the loud thumps against his chest are clearly audible in the room. 

"You _what?_ " His father stares at him, part disbelief, part anger in his look. 

"I am the reason he's dead. He tried to force himself on Lucrezia and we got into a fight. He fell off a balcony and hit his head... and he died. Because of me."

"You _fought?!_ Do you even realize what you've done? What your carelessness can cost me? Did you even stop to think about the family for one second?" His voice raises angrily with each question.

"It wasn't my intention to." He lowers his eyes to the floor. "It just happened. It was a matter of honor, I had to protect her!"

"And now? Where's your honor now? Who will protect _this family?_ "

Cesare swallows the lump in his throat, quietly looking at his raging father.

"Do we have to worry about the police knocking at our door?"

"No. It's all taken care of. No body will be found, I assure you."

"So now you're an expert on disposing of evidence. Did you... _take care of it_ " he grimaces "yourself?"

"No. God, no! My man did all that was necessary to assure the safe disposal."

"Good. The last thing I need right now is my own son associated with such scandal." He pauses for a moment to look at his eldest son's face. "I hope you realize you've singlehandedly started a war that we all may fall victim to." 

"I'll do everything I can to fix things, father. I swear."

"You're damn right you will!" With one last angry glare Rodrigo slams the door behind him, leaving his son to stare blankly at the entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one took way longer than planned, I hope it was worth the wait :)


	9. Threats and Promises

The next weeks, although stressful to the point of madness, prove both eventful and fruitful. Even with Caterina Sforza now on the opposing side, after the flawless victory at the preliminary hearing the die is cast and Rodrigo's timely actions ensure that nothing goes wrong at the date of the actual vote in the Senate. He receives the majority supporting votes and after that almost every news headline includes his name - some rooting for him and sucking up, other vilifying him and raising questions about his unclear past, but all of them agreeing on one thing - judge Rodrigo Borgia is the newest member of the Supreme Court. 

The day of his appointment comes soon enough with a big official ceremony, to which the whole Borgia family is proudly present, standing by to support Rodrigo in his new endeavor. In his acceptance speech he dutifully thanks his family for all their help and cooperation, but as Cesare watches his eyes closely - hungry and glistening with this new feeling of power and might bestowed upon him, he knows his father doesn't see anything else but himself and his own bright future in politics ahead of him. 

After the official part is over and Rodrigo has accepted congratulations from almost everyone present, the family finally sets to leave the stately hall. Just as they're about to exit to the car waiting, Rodrigo's way is blocked by Caterina Sforza and two of her security guards. She waves them off as she steps up to face him with an impenetrable face.

" _Your honor_. So you've won, I see." Mockery seeps through her voice. "Shall I offer you my congratulations, then?"

"I _have_ won. You must be disappointed." 

"We'll see. I wouldn't be too quick to celebrate, if I were you." Her voice is calm, so calm, but her white teeth flash for a second. "All kinds of things might still go wrong, _if you're not careful_."

Rodrigo nods pleasantly to a passing by senator before turning back to her with a quiet voice. "Is that supposed to be a threat, Ms Sforza? Surely that would be very foolish of you." His eyes pierce her face.

She laughs. "No. It's a promise." Not even a muscle trembles in her.

A camera is pointed at them at next moment and they both turn in its direction, plastering forced smiles to their faces until the flashes drown out. After making sure no one is close enough to hear him but Caterina, Rodrigo then leans forward close to her, lowering his voice.

"Bring it on, bitch." 

Not waiting for a response from her, he nods to Cesare and Juan standing a little behind on both sides of him and they all step down into the town car.

***

After he has finished with his law school classes later in the evening Cesare heads to a nearby dark bar where he can meet up with Micheletto away from prying eyes. When he arrives the place is nearly empty and he takes a seat, looking around absently before a _ding!_ from his pocket takes him out of his thoughts. He fishes his phone out to read Micheletto's message. _Running late, be there in 15._ The bartender hands him a beer when a light tap on his shoulder almost makes him jump in his seat. He turns around with a look that is a little too hostile for the harmless situation and finds himself opposite a vaguely familiar face. 

The girl looks slightly taken aback at his reaction but in a second her face relaxes into a smile.

"Hey, I met you at the courthouse the other day, didn't I? More like ran you over." She grins. "So I saw you here and decided to introduce myself. Hi, I'm Emily." 

He takes her outstretched hand. "Cesare. Hi."

"So I met you in court and now in range of the university. Fellow law student?"

"Yeah. Last year there, hopefully."

"Oh, you're lucky! I have two more before passing the bar." She takes the seat next to him. "Last week was my first one as an intern at the courthouse and I was just so nervous, I almost spilled coffee all over one of the judges! It was just mortifying, my first thought was that he was gonna throw me in jail for, I don't know, attempted scalding or something." She laughs. "I had to suppress the urge to run away right then and there."

"Seems like you've had quite an eventful week. But don't worry, you'll get used to it very quickly and it will become routine rather than a trying experience." He returns her smile with one of his own dazzling ones. 

"How long did it take you to get accustomed?"

"Almost immediately, really, but it was different for me, I guess. I had spent a lot of time there, because of my father and it wasn't anything new. You shouldn't worry, though. I'm sure you'll feel in your element in no time."

"Does your father work there as well?"

"He does. He's a judge."

She looks at him for a second before a realization flashes in her eyes. "Oh my god, you're judge Rodrigo Borgia's son! I thought the name rang familiar!"

Cesare observes her reaction carefully for a minute, then nods slowly.

"Wow. This is just so... I mean, you're _famous_! Your family is famous. It's just so overwhelming."

"I have little to do with that. It's mostly my father and his campaign, all the rest of us are just dragged into the spotlight involuntarily." 

"Yeah, but still. Your father's career, I mean he's accomplished so much. It's fascinating."

"Is that how it looks from the outside?" He forces a smile, although the bitterness to it is palpable.

"Is it really true?" A little sparkle dances in her hazel eyes. 

"Is what really true?"

"You know, the rumours that senator Sforza is actually dead, allegedly _murdered_ , and there will be an official case... and that judge Borgia will partake in it." She cuts off, waiting for his reaction.

"And where exactly have you heard those _rumours_?" His face gives out nothing.

"Um... around. In court. I heard someone talking..." A little nervousness seems to creep in her expression, but she tries to mask it with another cheerful laugh. "You know how fast information travels in the courthouse halls."

Cesare keeps his eyes locked on her face but doesn't say anything. 

"Oh come on, throw me a little bone here, it'll be the trial of the century! Your father and the senator were working together, weren't they? I watch the news, you know. And didn't he use to go out with your sister? I saw a picture of her on the web, she's really pretty."

"Yes, she is. She's also only eighteen, and did not at any time have anything to do with the senator." There is now a slight steel note in his voice. 

"Oh. I must've read something in a magazine then and thought it was true. Anyway, I'll be back in a minute. But you must tell me more when I get back. " She gets up and heads for the restrooms. 

Cesare follows her with his eyes as she walks away. She seems like a perfectly nice girl and yet something about her words puzzles him. He casts a glance at the purse she's left on the bar next to him and when he makes sure she's disappeared behind the door he seizes the opportunity. His fingers quickly run through the contents of the bag before they grab a hold of a bunch of documents. There's an ID and a driver's license which both substantiate that her name is Emily Clark. With the third one he strikes gold. It's a press pass with her name and the DC Star listed as her employer. 

He stares at it for a second, before returning everything else back inside. So, she works for a tabloid. A tabloid of Forza News. He has to give it to Caterina, he thinks, she's staged everything beautifully, down to the last detail. 

He sees Micheletto approaching the entrance and quickly gets up to catch up with him, leaving a twenty on the bar. The assassin spots Cesare's impatient pace and stops to wait for him outside. 

"Micheletto. We have a little problem." His face betrays his agitation. 

"Why don't you tell me what it is and we'll see how it can be solved."

Cesare hands him the badge and he studies it for a bit before returning his gaze back to his employer. "I see."

"I've met her twice this past week and she seemed a little too interested in the affairs of the family. It's obviously Caterina's doing." 

"What do you want to do?"

Another _ding!_ on his phone - this time from Lucrezia. An involuntary smile spreads across his face as he looks at the screen, before turning briefly back to Micheletto. "Take care of it." At the other man's nod Cesare heads back to his car. 

***

Juan roams idly across the seemingly empty family house, carrying his half-empty glass along with him. His feet automatically lead him through hallways and passages while his mind wanders off to this whole new situation that they found themselves in. Naturally, he considers mostly how it is going to affect him and his own position, instead of the family as a whole. Not that he doesn't love them still - deep down inside he admits to himself that he does actually care for their well being, despite their differences, feeling for them something as close to love as his nature allows him to. But it is just the way he is and he can't help but prioritize his own interest above anything else, the thought of the possibilities that lie open before him - to finally prove to his father that he can play a crucial part in the family's business, in his world of power and importance. 

Walking slowly along the second floor corridor he hears muffled voices as he approaches both Cesare and Lucrezia's rooms. Drawing near with silent footsteps he quickly finds the source as he takes a look at his brother's cracked open door. He wouldn't have stopped normally, as they'd probably be all up in their private little world, as usual, leaving no room and no need for anyone else, but their words catch his attention and he dares to look inside. 

"What will happen to us now, Cesare? Now that father's got what he always wanted and we're at war with Sforza openly... What will our place be? Are we going to have to look over our shoulder even more than before? Or is father going to find a purpose for each and everyone to help him win this fight of power? You _know_ how heartless his methods can be..." Lucrezia is standing before him, with her back to the door, tiny and light in her heavy silk kimono, midnight blue and covered with fiery yellow-orange flowers. Cesare's hands are draped around her waist as he holds her close to his bare chest.

"He probably will. And we'll have to be extra careful outside this house, Caterina's reporters should be everywhere by now. But I can tell you where _your_ place is and will be..." He bends down to press a kiss to the side of her neck and a sigh escapes her lips, tilting her head slightly to the side. 

"And where is that, brother?" She asks breathlessly. 

"Right here. With me." His lips travel further down her throat. "In my arms." His hands grab the silk and slide it down her shoulders with a swift motion, leaving the garment in a heap at her feet. "In this bed..." He growls playfully before he claims her lips in a heavy kiss. 

Juan watches behind the door as if in trance. Sure, he knows his siblings perverse little ways, it's been fairly obvious if anyone observes the way they act with each other when they think no one's looking, but he is still somewhat surprised to see just how far gone they both are. From the way his brother's hands and lips move across Lucrezia's naked body, from the way his sister's back arches instantly and she leans into his every touch and breath on her skin it's crystal clear that this is not the first, not even the second time they've been here, utterly lost to the world. 

It's sick, sick and twisted and fucked up and completely hypnotizing. Her pale lightness against his raw darkness, the way their bodies and movements and gestures are fully synchronized and spellbinding in their harmony. Juan is simply unable to take his eyes off the sight his sibling make. And they say he's the one that's screwed up, he chuckles inwardly. No. The way Lucrezia's legs wrap tightly around Cesare's waist, the way his hands hungrily devour her - they are indeed worthy of their Borgia name, worthy of their infamous family's ways and for a first time in his life Juan feels they are actually connected, of the same blood that manifests itself in their despicable act. It's funny, really, that something as fucked up had to happen for this to be achieved, and the irony is not lost on Juan. 

Amused to no end after his brief surprise, he just can't contain himself any longer in silent observation.

Cesare and Lucrezia jump up startled at the slow, loud clapping sound coming from the door and echoing in the room. Looking up they see their brother's mocking grin as he slowly claps his hands at them, stepping impudently inside. Cesare's first instinct is to cover Lucrezia with his hands, gripping her to him tightly enough to bruise, with something that can only be described as ferocious possessiveness burning in his eyes. 

"Bravo, brother, excellent performance. Entertaining and thoroughly _satisfactory_." Juan taunts, barely refraining from laughing. " I can see you've taken looking after our dear sister's interests to heart. I'll drink to that!" He raises his glass, keeping his eyes on them, and drinks up the remains in one sip, the grin never leaving his face. 

"What do you want, Juan?" Cesare asks through clenched teeth, his hands loosening the grip on Lucrezia only to help her cover herself up in her kimono before clutching her back into his protective embrace, away from their brother. 

"Why, can't a brother pop in and say hi to his dear siblings? Offer you my congratulations?" He jeers, tossing the empty glass to the side. "What a fine example of the _care_ this family has for one another..." 

At his last words Cesare steps up to him, a menacing glint in his eyes. "You little..." 

"No, Cesare, please, don't make it worse!" Lucrezia steps between the two, hands on her brother's chest to calm him down. "Please, both of you." She shifts her pleading gaze from one sibling to the other. Cesare takes a step back, while Juan barely laughs. 

"What can we do for you, Juan?" Lucrezia turns to him.

"Well, now that the cards are finally on the table, maybe you two can finally come off your high horses and stop acting like you're always the ones with the moral high ground in this family." 

"Will you keep this to yourself?"

"Ah, look who suddenly needs my good graces. Isn't that ironic, now? I always thought you two had no need of me." 

" _Please_ , Juan." Lucrezia keeps her eyes locked on him. "You realize what it would mean if you tell anyone..." Her voice catches in her throat. 

"Despite what you may think, I don' hate you, you know. I don't actually go out of my way just to hurt you two." His face stays serious for a moment as he casts a glance at both his siblings. "But, don't let me keep you any longer, please - finish!" And with one last laughing look he prances out of the room, humming to himself something that sounds remarkably like _Crezia and Chezza sitting in a tree_.

Lucrezia closes the door behind him, turning her face to Cesare as she walks back to sit on the bed. "Do you think he'll tell father after all?"

He looks at her strained expression and reaches a hand to caress her cheek for a moment before answering. "No. I don't think so. He enjoys having leverage over us much more than he'd enjoy just telling father and getting it over with." 

"I hope you're right, Cesare... for all our sake. I don't know if we'll survive being at war with each other as well as with the outside world. It sure feels like it's going to destroy us in the end."


	10. Warfare

Rodrigo slams the crumpled piece of newspaper angrily against the table with a loud _smack!_ that makes his children jump up in their seats and look inquiringly at their father. 

"Out!" He snaps at the startled maid that has just laid the coffee cups down from her tray and she is quick to nod and leave the room in a haste, firmly closing the door behind her. 

The big, bold headline on the table reads _Exclusive: Sensational new facts from supreme justice Borgia's shady past revealed_ and apparently is the reason behind their father's temper.

"Another one!" He fumes. "Every day she comes with more and more of the same _sensational_ stories, filled with made up crap! And each and every one inescapably ends with a sarcastically rhetorical question _'Will this mean the end of justice Borgia's promising career?'_ I've got news for you, bitch, I'm just getting started and when I'm done with you, there'll be no place left for you to hide!" He spits angrily. "She should be more concerned with hiring employees who aren't such half-wit imbeciles, instead of worrying about my career." 

"We should do something about it, father! Show her once and for all not to fuck with the Borgias. We can't just let her scribble everything she likes and ruin our name!" Juan throws an eager look at his father and only the necessity to remain in his brother's good graces makes Cesare restrain himself from laughing sarcastically. Juan, of all people, worried about their good name, when he's taken it as his personal challenge to sully it ever since he was old enough to do it. Hilarious. 

As if feeling his inner struggle, Juan shifts his eyes to him with a mischievous look. "I mean, we should act before she lands an _actual_ dark family secret."

"What do you mean, my son?"

"Juan's just being a little overdramatic, father, for emphasis." Cesare's eyes are dark and warning as he quickly adds "But he's right, we need to protect ourselves."

"Glad you could see my point, brother." Juan's grin makes his brother even more exasperated than his previous veiled hints, but again he bites his tongue and looks at their father instead. 

"I'll tell you both what we're gonna do." Rodrigo continues, his eyes flashing dangerously. "From this moment on, we are officially at war and Washington is our battlefield. I want everything you can get on Caterina, where she eats, when she sleeps, who she talks to, hell, I want it noted even when she goes to the bathroom! Every little detail or her life, family, business, her past, present and future plans - everything! This is your new daily task - use all means at your disposal, but I want _results!_ Sooner or later we will find something to bring the bitch down... and when we do, we're going nuclear. Am I clear?" 

"Perfectly clear, father." 

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another whose allegiance I must ascertain." 

 

**

 

Back at his office Rodrigo is greeted by an enormous mess of legal documents and correspondence scattered all over his desk in an haphazard manner that wrenches an exasperated sigh from his lips. Just as he resolves to hunt down the culprit responsible for the dissatisfactory state of affairs, a short knock on the door interrupts his thoughts and a moment later a dark-haired, spectacled head pops up in the doorway. 

"Ah, Burchart, mind explaining to me why is everything in such a state? And when will you finally find a replacement for my secretary, things simply can't go on like this! It's been a week already since Linda quit and just look at this chaos!" 

"It's already taken care of, your honor, the new one starts tomorrow. In the meantime, I'll be at your service for the day." He deftly lets himself in and scans through the pile of documents, dividing them in neat stacks and gathering the rest in his arms. "I'll take care of this and you can attend to your meeting with Ascanio Sforza, he is waiting outside for your eleven o'clock. If you need me later I'll be just down the hall." 

"Very well, Burchart, send him in." Rodrigo sinks in his big leather chair behind the desk, eyes fixed upon the door as the other man walks in. He doesn't break the silence as the congressman walks over and sits down across from him, his gaze expectant. 

"Well?"

"How are you, Ascanio?" 

"Very well, still I doubt you summoned me here today to inquire about my health."

"That is true..." Rodrigo pauses for a moment, as if picking his next words carefully. "I would, however, like to hear you thoughts on the current situation." 

"You mean your newly acquired position?" 

"That too. A position that comes with a great power, I'm sure you'd agree."

"You have my sincere congratulations, _your honor._ "

"Do I, really?"

The congressman suddenly looks amused. "But of course. I supported you on your way up here, didn't I?"

"Ah, yes, of course, but circumstances have changed presently. I merely want to know that I can rely on your support, still."

"I don't think they've changed for me all that much, really."

"I'm glad to hear that, nevertheless, your sister..."

" _Half_ -sister." Ascanio cuts him off coldly. 

"Yes, well, she's stated her position quite clearly and it's very much an unfavorable one. What will follow is on the brink of a full-fledged war, and one that Caterina has started fighting with most dishonorable means. It could... no, it surely _will_ get ugly. I need to know where your loyalty lies."

The man in front of the desk sighs and looks through the window as his thoughts race back to the events of the previous night. He has expected it, naturally, even before the curious encounter he had. It did help him to finally make up his mind, though. 

_He came home tired after his long day longing only for a cold beer on his couch in front of the TV, but he never actually had the chance to indulge himself. The soft greeting of the man sitting in his armchair by the fire made him jump in his place on his way to the kitchen._

_"Good evening, Ascanio."_

_He cast an indignant look at the short, dark man in the chair. "Have you taken up breaking and entering now, Ruffio? How the hell did you get past security?"_

_"Now now, you make it sound so hostile when you put it that way. I merely wish to have a friendly chat. Besides, I had no need to break in once I had explained I was here on family business." He smiled unpleasantly._

_"What does Caterina want from me? Last time we spoke she was pretty clear about my position in this so-called family, or lack thereof. Or haven't you heard I'm the good-for-nothing one that only wants to use the Sforza name for his own benefit, since he is incapable of making it on his own?" Ascanio turned his back to the other man, picking up the crystal decanter with amber-colored liquid and pouring himself a glass._

_"Now I know last time you and your sister spoke some harsh words were exchanged, but perhaps now is the right time to put it behind your back. In these times of crisis that lie ahead family must stick together. You've made some unfortunate choices in the past... but your sister is more than willing to grant you forgiveness and welcome you back where you belong, Ascanio."_

_"Her forgiveness? Surely you must be joking." He sounded astonished._

_"Don't be like that. Think it over and you'll realize it is the only logical and reasonable thing to do. Come back home, you've been away too long."_

_"With what right do you come here asking me for my support after the way you've all treated me? What right do you have to demand anything from me?!" The congressman's astonishment quickly gave way to anger as he stared into the face of the other man._

_"The right of family. Of loyalty. Of what is best for all of us."_

_"I have long had no family in Caterina's face. If you don't believe me, just ask yourself why are you here tonight to seek my loyalty instead of her. She didn't even bother to confront me herself, she sent her assistant. If that isn't a crystal clear message, I don't know what is. I have no more moral obligations towards her."_

_"Don't make hasty decision you'll come to regret, Ascanio. You need to ask yourself where you'd want to be when justice Borgia goes down in flames. And it will happen, make no mistake. Wouldn't you like to be on the winning side? The one that will triumph after his utter defeat?" Ruffio came close to him and put a hand on his shoulder in a seemingly reassuring gesture._

_He looked into the other man's face for a while before answering, searched his dark calculating eyes, but as usual they gave out nothing. When he finally spoke, he was a bit more convinced in his decision. "I have made it perfectly clear where I stand. Feel free to convey the message to Caterina. The ties she broke long ago are beyond repair. You can let yourself out."_

"So? I need to hear your answer." Rodrigo's voice brings him back to the present and he realizes he's been sitting in silent reminiscence for a while now. 

"I have been loyal to you and your cause so far, and I intent to keep on being so. You don't have to worry, you still have an ally in my face." 

A smile tugs at the corners of Rodrigo's mouth and he extends his arm as both men get up. "I'm glad to hear that, congressman. You've made the right decision and I'm sure you won't regret it."

 _I better not,_ Ascanio thinks fleetingly as he shakes the justice's hand, _since it seems I've burned all bridges back_ \- and makes his way out the door.

After his departure Rodrigo steps out of his chambers as well to find Burchart, in much better spirits this time. Instead he stumbles upon a young black-haired and extremely attractive girl just as she leaves her purse and coat on the secretary's desk. His interest is momentarily piqued and he quickly makes a mental note of her exquisite appearance before channeling his most gracious voice and manners. 

"Hello? Can I help you, miss..?" His smile is blindingly sweet, one that is rarely seen by anyone at his office. 

She jumps, slightly startled by his voice, but then swiftly comes to herself and offers the man in front her her hand. "Oh, you must be justice Borgia! I'm going to be your new secretary, Bianca Gonzales. So nice to meet you." She smiles in turn at it seems to light up her whole beautiful face from within. 

Rodrigo takes her hand and places a light kiss on it. "The pleasure's all mine, miss Gonzales." He tries not to let his contentment show too much in his gaze as it continues to study the vision before him. "We weren't expecting you till tomorrow, I believe..?"

"Well, yes, but I had the day free and decided to come and get acquainted with the place early, get a head start on things. Besides, I was so excited to have the opportunity to work here for you, that I just couldn't contain myself." A slight blush creeps up her cheeks and the sight is completely disarming. "Can I get you anything since I'm here? A coffee perhaps?"

"Oh, no, there's really no need. It's not even your official first day yet and you don't know where everything is. Tell you what, I'll get you and me both some coffee and you can tell me a little bit more about what interests you most in the legislative system. You'll get plenty of practice making coffee soon enough, so let's spare you today at least." Rodrigo laughs lightly as he waves off her token protest and proceeds to the coffee maker. With his back to her, his grin becomes smugness itself. _Well, this certainly is an interesting turn of events,_ he notes - what started off as a grizzly and annoying day is rapidly shaping up to be quite an interesting one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is - the much belated next chapter finally ready. Unfortunately sometimes reality prevails and there is little time left for fiction. As usual, feel free to share any thoughts/comments/criticism :)


End file.
